Cycle de la Rédemption part 3 - Arc des Révélations
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Rien ne va plus à Fasmay Hill Malik à découvert la trahison d'Altaïr; Ezio est parti en laissant la DaVinci Inc à sa sœur, qui mène une vie d'enfer à Léo; Rebecca et Federico se rapprochent doucement; Connor s'appète à partir, sauf si Lucy décide de le retenir, mais celle-ci est perdue. Desmond prend une décision pour son avenir; et Abbas rode toujours, aidé apparemment de Bachir
1. Chapter 1 : La roue tourne part I

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici un bon moment que je n'avais plus rien publié, et pour ceux qui me suive depuis longtemps,**_

 _ **sans doute aurez-vous remarqué la disparition de ma liste du troisième arc du "Cycle de la Rédemption".**_

 _ **Je souhaite m'expliquer quand à ce phénomène : Comme je ne postulais pas suffisamment régulièrement,**_

 _ **j'avais décidé de retirer cette fic en attendant d'avoir plus de temps (et de motivation, admettons-le) pour travailler dessus.**_

 _ **Il faut avouer que j'ai été pas mal occupé durant l'année qui viens de s'écouler. Notamment à cause de projets professionnels et personnels, dont mon premier vrai roman, qui sera prochainement publié.**_

 _ **Mais là n'est pas le sujet !**_

 _ **Je vous reviens donc, à présent que j'ai à nouveau du temps et de la motivation,**_

 _ **Je reprend donc une publication depuis le début, et en parallèle avec le spin-off "Nouveau départ" dont je parlerai plus directement sur son propre préface.**_

 _ **Bref, il se peut, pour ceux qui avait lu autrefois le début de cet arc, que de petits changements aient eu lieu.**_

 _ **A présent, assez de blabla,**_

 _ **Place au texte !**_

 _ **JE vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les Personnages de l'Univers Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive d'UBISOFT. Je ne touche aucun sorte de gain pour toute utilisation du produit de leur licence.

* * *

 **LE CYCLE DE LAREDEMPTION**

 **Troisième partie**

 **Arc des Révélations**

* * *

 **Chapitre I : La roue tourne – première partie**

Il devait être près de trois heures du matin, et pourtant, personne ne dormait dans l'appartement silencieux. Les lumières de toutes les pièces étaient allumées, mais rien ne bougeait. Une atmosphère lourde et oppressante régnait partout, donnant l'impression aux deux habitants éveillés que la pièce se trouvait en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Un lieu clos qui ne pouvait exister que pour lui-même, et qui n'avait d'existence que pour eux. C'était tout du moins la terrible impression que ressentait Altaïr en cet instant précis.

Le jeune homme se tentait debout dans la cuisine, appuyé des deux mains sur le rebord du bloc central, le cœur battant trop vite (ou trop lentement, il ne savait même plus), les yeux fixés sur Malik. Celui-ci se tenait assis sur le canapé, les mains croisées, regardant fixement le mur en face de lui.

Après la terrible révélation de son amant, un peu plus tôt, il s'était levé, rhabillé, et était venu directement s'assoir au salon, se terrant dans un profond mutisme. Altaïr l'avait rejoint, avait tenté de lui parler, de lui faire dire quelque chose, ou même simplement de lui faire tourner les yeux une seconde. Mais rien n'y faisait, Malik restait muet et immobile. Et cela oppressait grandement son compagnon. Il aurait encore mille fois préféré le voir s'énerver, lui crier dessus, lui balancer des objets ou même essayer de le taper. Au moins, Altaïr aurait ainsi su ce qu'il en était de l'état d'esprit de son amant. Alors que là, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Que ressentait Malik ? Souffrait-il ? Se sentait-il trahi ? Ou dubitatif ?

Ce silence allait réellement le rendre dingue.

-Malik je t'en supplie, dit quelque chose, soupira Altaïr en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant.

Contre toute attente, il obtint une réaction. Malik se mordit les lèvres, se frotta les mains doucement, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis tourna son regard sur lui. D'une voix platonique, vide de toute émotion, celui-ci déclara :

-C'est bon, je te pardonne.

Altaïr ouvrit de grands yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, il devait sûrement s'être trompé. Malik ne lui aurait jamais dit ça dans la réalité. Ça ne pouvait pas se dérouler ainsi. C'était trop facile. Il ne pouvait pas juste s'en tirer comme cela. Ca ne pouvait pas…

-Ça n'a été qu'une fois, non ? reprit Malik, continuant de le fixer avec un calme presque effrayant.

-Je… oui, fit Altaïr, déconcerté. Oui, ça n'a été qu'une fois, lorsque ça allait mal entre nous, marmonna-t-il encore, baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Je vois, répondit le cadre, tiquant légèrement de la paupière. Et qui était-ce ?

Houla ! Question piège ! Le cœur d'Altaïr s'emballa. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que la personne avec qui il avait trahi sa confiance n'était autre que sa meilleure amie et confidente. Là, pour le coup, il allait s'énerver.

-Personne que tu connaisses, mentit avec conviction le responsable marketing. Une étrangère, rencontrée au magasin, je ne me rappelle même pas de son nom.

-Et si jamais tu venais à la recroiser ? interrogea encore Malik, platoniquement.

Altaïr poussa un grand soupir, décidément, son amant pouvait bien dire qu'il lui pardonnait, il était en train de chercher n'importe quel prétexte pour pouvoir lui en vouloir. Mais il ne saurait jamais la vérité ! Le jeune homme s'en fit la promesse, il fallait absolument qu'il dissimule la véritable identité de son aventure d'un après-midi. Sinon, il le perdrait à jamais. Et ça, il refusait que ça se produise.

Il contourna donc le poste de la cuisine, et vint s'assoir sur le canapé à côté du cadre, qui le regardait sans vraiment le voir, comme s'il était perdu dans le vague de ses pensées. Altaïr le regarda avec insistance durant un instant, puis prit sa main dans la sienne, parlant avec beaucoup d'éloquence, une fois de plus, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

-Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi qui compte, Malik. Tu es la personne que j'aime, de tout mon cœur. Et si j'ai fait une erreur, alors je ferais le nécessaire pour la réparer, pour regagner ta confiance. Et je te promets que jamais, au grand jamais, cela ne se reproduira.

Malik l'observait toujours. Après un instant de silence, il baissa les yeux, fit une moue, puis acquiesça. Les termes de ces « contrat » lui convenaient. Altaïr, envahit par l'émotion – et toujours cette culpabilité exacerbée – le prit dans ses bras, et le serra fort. Malik hésita, mais finit par passer ses bras autour de lui, et de le serrer à son tour. Puis, après un nouvel instant, il déclara :

-Allons nous recoucher, je suis fatigué.

Altaïr approuva. Ils se levèrent, se tenant la main, et retournèrent s'allonger. Le responsable marketing se serait attendu à ce que le reste de la nuit se déroule de manière assez tendue. Il les imaginait déjà, couché chacun d'un côté du lit, attendant sans oser regarder l'autre que le jour se lève. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'en fut rien.

Dès qu'ils furent sous les draps, Malik roula tout contre lui, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Altaïr en fut déconcerté, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit, puis le brun s'endormit, harassé par toutes ses émotions. L'autre, lorsqu'il fut certain que le premier dormait profondément, se redressa un peu, et le contempla dans la pénombre.

Une vague de sentiments assez contradictoires se bousculaient en lui. Il avait une folle envie de frapper Altaïr, de le blesser, de l'étouffer avec un coussin même. Mais paradoxalement, il voulait l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui, sentir leurs corps ne faire qu'un. Tiquant à cette pensée, il ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire « je te hais », mais la seule phrase qui traversa le silence de la chambre fut :

-Je t'aime… crevure.

Puis, il se rallongea, de son côté du lit, et s'endormit pour sombrer dans des rêves agités. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit lui avait semblé trop courte, et la fatigue le submergeait d'avance.

oOoOoOo

Lucy se réveilla une bonne heure avant que son réveil ne sonne, et ne parvint pas à se rassoupir. Elle avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Ça avait commencé dans la soirée avec un mauvais pressentiment persistant, et ça l'avait soudainement réveillée au cœur de la nuit, sous forme de crise d'angoisse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait cela, mais l'impression que quelque chose de terrible s'était ou allait se produire la tenait aux tripes.

Elle se leva finalement, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre l'alarme de son radioréveil qui ne venait pas, et alla prendre une douche. Après quoi, elle se dépêcha de se coiffer et de s'habiller, et descendit de sa mezzanine pour déjeuner. Mais elle n'avait pas d'appétit, son estomac étant noué. Elle se contenta donc de thé, d'une boite que Shaun lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire six mois plus tôt.

Etrangement, une vague de mélancolie la submergea lorsqu'elle repensa à l'ancien comptable de la DaVinci Inc. Elle n'avait pas tellement pensé à lui depuis qu'ils l'avaient enterré. On plutôt, elle n'avait pas eu envie d'y penser. D'accord, Shaun et elle n'avait jamais été très proche. Ils étaient collègue de travail, s'entendait assez bien, et il était le petit-ami pseudo secret de sa meilleure amie, mais autrement, ils n'avaient rien de plus en commun. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sans raison particulière, elle avait pensé à lui, et se sentit triste. Sa mort avait laissé un grand vide. Et, étrangement, depuis, les choses avaient tellement changé.

En fait, si l'on veut bien dire, c'était depuis l'arrivée impromptue d'Altaïr que les choses avaient commencé à vraiment évoluer, mais le décès subit de Shaun avait fait l'effet d'une bombe pour tout le monde, et depuis les choses allait de mal en pis. Connor se révélait être marié à une femme merveilleuse, Desmond évitait de lui parler, Malik régressait dans ses TOC, Ezio devenait barman, Léo se mariait précipitamment avec un banquier, Clay disparaissait pendant une semaine, Rebecca tombait amoureuse d'un psy (mais quelle idée !) qui n'était autre que le frère d'Ezio et de Claudia, Assia lui faisait la gueule pour une raison inconnue, et elle-même s'envoyait en l'air avec le petit-ami de son meilleur ami.

Ça aussi, c'était une idée fumante ! Fumée, plutôt, oui !

Poussant un grand soupir, la jeune femme glissa sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Oui, Shaun lui manquait aujourd'hui. Son flegme et son calme absolue quelque soit la situation, ses petites piques et son accent britannique si agaçant lui manquait !

-C'est le bordel depuis qu't'es plus là, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle enfila ensuite ses chaussures, attrapa son sac à main et sortit de son mini-loft. Elle habitait du côté de la zone industrielle de Fasmay Hill. La municipalité avait décidé, quelques années plus tôt, de transformer en quartier d'habitation une dizaine de vieux entrepôts datant du milieu du siècle (lorsque l'économie de la ville avait fait un bond) et ne servait plus outre-mesure. Plutôt que de les détruire, leur conversion avait permis une sacrée économie à la trésorerie de la mairie.

En sortant du bloc qui abritait son loft et deux autres, elle aperçu une femme rousse, charmante, accompagnée de quelqu'un qu'elle crut reconnaitre. Il lui semblait bien qu'il s'agissait de Clay, mais à cette distance, elle n'en était pas certaine. Et elle ne vit pas le visage de la jeune femme, mais eut un frisson. La dernière rousse qu'elle avait vue de près avait été la coéquipière cinglée d'Abbas, lorsqu'il était venu les défié au bar de Mario. Cela remontait déjà à quelques semaines, mais l'évènement la marquait encore.

Secouant sa tête pour en chasser les souvenirs de cette soirée qui avait traumatisé Malik – et aussi elle aussi, un peu – elle se dirigea vers le parking, et grimpa dans sa voiture. Elle se rendit à la DaVinci Inc, gara son véhicule, traversa le hall d'entrée (Assia n'était pas encore arrivée, étrangement) et grimpa à son bureau. A son grand désespoir, Connor était là, prenant son café du matin.

Elle tenta de passer discrètement, mais l'espace pause donnait directement sur les ascenseurs, et il l'aperçut immédiatement. Il s'élança à sa poursuite.

-Lucy !

-Je ne veux pas te parler ! répliqua sèchement la blonde en se dirigeant à grands pas vers son boxe.

-Mais moi je veux ! riposta Connor d'un ton tranchant.

Elle pénétra dans son bureau, contourna le pupitre et jeta son sac à main sur le siège, restant debout pour faire face à son amant, qui l'avait suivie. Ils restèrent un long moment debout à se toiser du regard. Connor, pour sa part, souriait légèrement, moqueur, se qui intrigua et agaça la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tenais tellement à m'annoncer ?! Fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-C'est fait, lâcha simplement le responsable de la sécurité.

-Pardon ?

-Le divorce, c'est officiel. Aveline et moi sommes libérés l'un de l'autre.

Lucy resta un instant pétrifiée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Cette annonce était autant imprévue que surprenante. Dans son fort intérieur, cela lui fit plaisir, car son subconscient analysa la situation en lui criant que le champ était désormais libre pour le séduire. Mais il y avait un autre facteur en jeu, qui l'empêchait de se réjouir. L'armée !

-Super pour toi, répondit-elle le plus impassiblement possible, s'asseyant pour ne pas montrer qu'elle tanguait sous le choc de l'annonce. Et pour ton recrutement, t'as eu des nouvelles ?

L'amérindien soupira profondément en fermant les yeux. Mais pourquoi était-il tombé sous le charme d'une femme aussi… enfin, s'il avait réussi à tomber amoureux d'Aveline, c'était en soi la preuve qu'il aimait se faire du mal. Il les aimait avec un fort caractère.

-Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse, avoua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? lui lança la blonde en relevant son regard sur lui.

Connor hésita un instant. Il avait envie de répondre quelque chose de violent, mais cela ne ferait que détruire le peu d'espoir qu'il avait de reconquérir Lucy. Il décida donc de la jouer plus subtilement. Il posa ses mains sur le bord du bureau, et se pencha à la hauteur de la jeune femme, la regardant droit dans les yeux, et déclarant d'une voix calme :

-Que tu me donnes une raison de rester.

Le cœur de Lucy s'arrêta net à cette réplique. Voyant son air déconfit, Connor en fut satisfait, et se redressa, sans dire un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce pour retourner à ses activité (se préparer un café), plantant son amante sur place, les idées confuses.

oOoOoOo

Claudia descendit du bus devant la DaVinci Inc. Elle avait préféré venir comme cela plutôt qu'en voiture, n'ayant pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas provoqué un accident de la route. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, elle pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment, et salua de la main Assia, qui venait de prendre place à son comptoir.

Au bout du fil, la tonalité se faisait entendre. La mise en communication était toujours assez lente avec l'étranger. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse du décalage horaire. C'était plus probable. Après tout, il devait encore faire nuit chez eux, et sans doute Claudia était elle en train de réveillé tous les employés de la Villa Auditore de Monterigionni, en Italie. Elle en était désolée, mais le sujet était urgent.

Après un moment, on décrocha alors qu'elle descendait de l'ascenseur et saluait Connor, qui revenait du bureau de Lucy.

-Allo ! Monsieur Tazim, ici Claudia Auditore, bonjour ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger maintenant, je sais qu'il est très tôt chez vous, mais j'ai un souci urgent à voir avec vous. Mon frère Ezio, cet imbécil, vient de décidé, sur un coup de tête, de partir pour vous rejoindre. Pourquoi ?... Il a subit un certain nombre de déceptions dans sa vie ses derniers temps, et à besoin de se retrouver dans un lieu calme pour réfléchir et se reposé. Il est partit d'ici hier soir, je pense qu'il sera à Florence dans la matinée, et qu'il arrivera dans l'après-midi…. Non, je ne sais pas exactement dans quel état il sera… oui, merci. Occupez-vous bien de lui s'il vous plait Yusuf. Et prévenez-moi quand il sera bien installé. Non, je ne veux pas le déranger, juste m'assurer qu'il est parvenu sain et sauf chez vous. Oui, je suis parano, je sais ! Voilà, merci… bonne nuit, à demain.

Elle raccrocha, légèrement agacée. Le ton employé par Yusuf Tazim, l'intendant et gardien de la Villa, l'avait grandement agacée. Elle détestait qu'on lui fasse la morale, et encore plus qu'on la prenne de haut. Mais bon, il ne semblait pas l'avoir fait exprès. Visiblement, elle l'avait réveillé, et il était encore ensommeillé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle non plus n'aurait pas apprécié de se faire réveiller pour ce genre de raison.

Poussant un soupir en glissant son portable dans son sac à main, elle se dirigea vers le coin pause, se prépara un café bien corsé, salua Rebecca qui arrivait à ce moment (échangeant quelques banalités avec elle) et grimpa les marche de verre menant à la passerelle. Elle se dirigea directement dans son bureau, s'installa à son poste de travail et alluma l'ordinateur. Avec son congé de la veille, pour commémorer la mémoire de son frère et réunir sa famille – pour mieux la voir voler en éclat à nouveau – elle avait pris un peu de retard dans son boulot. Elle allait passer la journée à étudier un dossier en particulier.

Elle avait aperçu, en survolant les relevés de compte de la DaVinci Incorporation des deux précédentes années, une irrégularité au niveau des sommes. Peut-être n'était-ce rien, ou alors une simple erreur de report, mais il lui fallait absolument tout revérifier, car les chiffres lui paraissaient surprenants. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait refusé à Altaïr de lui débloquer le budget pour la campagne publicitaire. D'ailleurs, rien que cette campagne ambitieuse et couteuse lui paraissait suspect. Elle ne comprenait pas le but de ce projet. Quel besoin Léo avait-il de faire de la pub jusque dans l'Etat voisin ?

Enfin, elle allait voir ce qu'il en était, et en discuterait probablement avec le blondinet si jamais elle trouvait quoi que ce soit. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle en voulait un peu à Léo du départ précipité d'Ezio, car elle ne doutait pas que l'annonce brusque de son mariage avec Cesare avait porter un coup de grâce à son frère.

Se renfrognant en pensant à son frère, somnolant probablement dans un avion au dessus de l'Atlantique, Claudia se replongea dans sa paperasse.

Dix minutes plus tard, son téléphone interne sonna. Elle décrocha et la voix d'Assia l'interpella.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui te demande…

oOoOoOo

Malik et Altaïr arrivèrent en même temps. Ils avaient fait comme d'habitude. Si Malik avait des griefs contre son amant, il n'en montrait rien, se comportant avec la plus extrême des courtoisies. Altaïr se demandait toujours ce que pouvait réellement ressentir son petit-ami, et cela l'angoissait. Le jeune cadre était difficile à cerner, il savait très bien refouler ses émotions pour mieux les cacher. Une technique développée durant des années sous la houlette de Bachir, qui estimait les émotions comme nuisibles à l'efficacité.

Ils se séparèrent en descendant de l'ascenseur, Malik devant aller chercher un papier aux archives – et sûrement s'assurer que Clay était bien arrivé et déjà au travail. Altaïr, pour sa part, alla se servir un peu de café, et entama une courte discussion avec Rebecca, qui semblait pleine d'énergie et souriante. Il était content pour elle. Depuis la mort de Shaun, elle était devenue un peu l'ombre d'elle-même, mais depuis quelque temps, elle avait retrouvé la joie de vivre. Et étrangement, cela coïncidait avec sa rencontre avec son psy. Sachant qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son cousin Federico, cela le faisait doucement rigoler. Qui aurait cru que tout le monde finirait par se retrouver ici, à Fasmay Hill ? C'était limite étrange, mais pas forcément désagréable.

Enfin, il se serait bien passé d'Abbas et de Bachir, mais il s'agissait là d'un autre problème, qu'il lui faudrait tenter de résoudre. Maria lui avait promis – leur avait promis – qu'elle allait tout faire pour avoir plus d'information, et prendre des mesures de circonstances. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle allait réussir à tirer cette histoire au clair, car c'était également un facteur de tension dans son couple. Malik allait sûrement bientôt exploser, faire un _burnout_ ou quelque chose comme ça sous le poids de tous ces problèmes qui s'accumulaient.

-Tu as l'air pensif ! lui lança Rebecca.

-Pardon ? demanda Altaïr, qui sortit de ses pensées en hochant un peu la tête.

-Je disais, « tu as l'air pensif », répéta la jeune femme en tiquant de la paupière car elle avait horreur de redire deux fois la même chose.

-Ha bon ? feignit-il la surprise. Je ne sais pas, non je ne crois pas.

-On va dire que je te crois, sourit aimablement la pyrotechnicienne. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna pour regagner son bureau. Elle commençait à connaitre un peu Altaïr. Il avait le même problème que Malik sur ce poin – ne pas dire ce qui le tracassait – et elle savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

Soupirant, Altaïr s'apprêtait à regagner son bureau, lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et qu'il en vit descendre une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Le nouveau venu était un grand homme, aux cheveux mi-longs grisonnants, incrusté dans un costard beige, une serviette en cuire d'une grande marque à la main. Il s'avança dans la pièce, regardant partout autour de lui. Altaïr, revenant de la surprise, voulut l'interpelé, mais la voix de sa cousine, sur la passerelle, le devança :

-Maître LaVolpe ! Je suis contente de vous voir.

L'homme se tourna dans sa direction, et leva la tête, esquissant un sourire.

-Mademoiselle Auditore, le plaisir et partagé. Mademoiselle El-Buli m'a prévenu que je vous trouverais ici.

-Oui, Assia m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. Monter seulement, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau.

-Certes, approuva l'homme en se tournant à nouveau pour aller emprunter l'escalier.

En passant à côté d'Altaïr, il le salua, posant sur lui son regard malicieux de renard. Claudia interpela son cousin.

-Altaïr, pourrais-tu être gentil et amener un café à Monsieur, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

-Heu, ok… répondit le jeune homme, ne comprenant rien à se qui se passait.

L'homme en costard grimpa les escaliers, rejoignit la cadette Auditore, lui sera la main. Elle l'invita à la suivre d'un petit geste de la main, et ils allèrent s'enfermer dans son bureau. Altaïr observa la scène, incrédule.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Pourquoi le notaire de la famille Auditore venait-il voir Claudia ? Que s'était-il passé d'assez grave pour que cet homme (pourtant très occupé car étant le plus coté des notaires de la ville) vienne voir à l'improviste la jeune femme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que tout ceci n'annonçait rien de bon. Il allait y voir une grosse perturbation dans leur vie sous peu. Et il commençait sérieusement à redouter les surprises.

oOoOoOo

Desmond sortit de l'appartement et grimpa dans l'ascenseur. Il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop énervé et désespéré par ce qui s'était passé avec Assia la veille pour trouver le sommeil. L'élévateur arriva à l'étage du hall en tintant, et le jeune homme dut prendre une grande inspiration avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent afin de ne pas céder à la panique.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, Assia se trouvait derrière son comptoir elliptique, en train de travailler. En entendant les portes de l'ascenseur grincer, elle tourna la tête avec son magnifique sourire habituel, mais celui-ci s'effaça quasiment immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Elle se dépêcha de se tourner pour ne plus le voir.

Cela fit à nouveau mal à Desmond, qui sentit en même temps monter une bouffée de colère. Heureusement, il parvint à se calmer, et s'élança. Il traversa le hall d'une traite, sans accorder le moindre regard à la secrétaire, et sortit dans la rue. Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, et se posa sur le banc, sous le couvert. Il y avait une petite vieille, qui lui souhaita le bonjour, il lui répondit avec un maigre sourire, épuisé.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Il aurait bien aimé qu'Aveline l'appelle pour lui proposer de monter à l'hôpital, mais elle l'avait prévenu la veille par SMS qu'elle serait probablement trop fatiguée pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui aujourd'hui. Il y avait eu un accident dans le quartier industriel, et elle avait dû monter en urgence dans la nuit pour opérer. Comme il s'agissait d'une blessure thoracique par balle, elle en avait sûrement eu pour des heures, estima Desmond.

Poussant un profond soupire, il se leva pour monter dans le bus, et se laissa tomber dans un des sièges. Le véhicule redémarra. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait toute une longue journée qui l'attendait, mais il n'avait pas de motivation à quoi que ce soit. A part peut-être… Oui, voilà, il avait une idée. Même si Aveline ne pouvait pas le prendre en charge, rien ne l'empêchait de monter à l'hôpital tout de même et de se poser à la cafétéria pour étudier un peu.

Et comme le personnel commençait à bien le connaître à force qu'il soit là-bas, un interne ou un résidant viendrait peut-être discuter avec lui, et il pourrait poser des questions. Et qui sait, peut-être pouvait-il même proposer à Federico de déjeuner avec lui, puisqu'il travaillait aussi à l'hosto. Ça lui changerait les idées. Oui, voilà, il allait faire ça, c'était une bonne idée.

Il descendit au terminus de la ligne, près du parc, en face de la mairie, et changea de bus pour prendre celui qui montait en haut de la colline de Fasmay. En même temps, il envoya un message à son cousin.

oOoOoOo

Federico était particulièrement en forme en se levant ce matin là. Il se sentait plus léger, comme si le fait d'avoir enfin oser affronter et envoyer balader Abbas l'avait libéré. En plus, même si Ezio lui avait fait savoir qu'il lui en voulait encore, il avait retrouvé sa famille, et ça aussi contribuait à le rendre heureux. Et pour Ezio… Sans doute le temps leur permettrait de se réconcilier, à la longue.

Il se rendit donc au travail à pieds, débordant d'énergie. Bien entendu, il pensa à prendre une douche dans l'un des vestiaires de l'hôpital, car son footing et la montée des quelques 1000 marches de la colline l'avait fait transpiré. Heureusement qu'il gardait toujours une chemise propre dans son casier au service de psychologie.

Il regagna son bureau en saluant joyeusement ses collègues – prenant son emploi du temps auprès de la secrétaire médicale du service – et se posa à son pupitre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la liste. Cinq séances dans la journée, rien de bien impressionnant, d'autant que le nom d'Abbas n'apparaissait plus dessus. A cette pensée, il sourit et sortit de son tiroir à clé le dossier du premier patient, relisant le compte-rendu des dernières séances.

Les deux premier rendez-vous se passèrent sans encombre. C'était d'avantage des hommes d'affaire qui se payait un psy parce qu'ils en avaient les moyens (et dont les seuls problèmes étaient en fait leur manque de communication avec leur épouses et leurs enfants) que de réelle cas de de thérapie.

Avant de recevoir son troisième rendez-vous, il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et sourit en voyant un message de son cousin Desmond. Il lui proposait de déjeuner ensemble puisqu'il serait à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Cela lui fit plaisir. Il répondit que ce serait volontiers, puis remis son smartphone en mode avion pour ne pas être dérangé, le glissa dans son tiroir, et accueillit sa troisième consultation, une jeune femme rousse du nom de Judith, qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

oOoOoOo

Maître LaVolpe sortit du bureau de Claudia, celle-ci la raccompagnant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Manque de chance, ils croisèrent Léonardo, qui se rendait à la salle de réunion pour travailler.

-Maître ?! fit le blond, surpris. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Monsieur DaVinci, répondit cordialement le notaire, d'un ton un peu sec toutefois, en lui serrant la main. Je voyais quelque détail avec Mademoiselle Claudia, mais je crains ne pouvoir vous en dire plus.

Léo tiqua du visage et lança à Claudia un regard interrogateur. Celle-ci le dévisagea vivement d'un air mauvais, et se permit de ne pas lui répondre pour accompagner à la sortie le notaire familial. Le blond, réellement intrigué, et légèrement paniqué, resta planté sur place, et les observa gagner l'ascenseur.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il connaissait bien Maître LaVolpe. Il s'agissait du notaire de la famille Auditore depuis près de quarante ans, et avait été très présent juste après la disparition regrettable de Giovanni et Maria dans cet affreux accident de voiture. Il avait dû expliquer et transmettre à Ezio tout l'héritage matériel et administratif de la famille. Mais il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an, Ezio n'ayant pas eut besoin de lui. Alors pourquoi réapparaissait-il à présent. D'autant que, si Léo s'en souvenait bien, il avait entendu une fois le notaire dire à Ezio que, selon les volontés des parents, Claudia n'avait aucun droit sur les affaire de la famille jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et Ezio avait confirmé qu'il préférait que cela reste ainsi pour qu'elle n'ait pas les ennuis qu'apportait un tel héritage. Elle ne devait pouvoir intervenir que dans deux cas. Si Ezio se retrouvait dans une incapacité, physique ou mentale, de gérer les affaires, ou si jamais il…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blondinet tendis que son cœur ratait un bond. _Ou s'il venait à décéder._ Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les pires scénarii commencèrent à s'établir dans l'esprit du PDG. Et s'il était arrivé malheur à Ezio ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas supporter de savoir qu'il s'était marié avec Cesare. Peut-être avait-il trop bu, et eut un accident mortel, ou pire, qu'il était devenu un légume ? A moins qu'il ne se soit suicidé ?! on, cette dernière hypothèse, il refusait d'y croire. Même désespéré, Ezio ne se serait jamais fait du mal à lui-même. Par contre, l'accident sous l'emprise d'alcool… c'était bien le genre de la famille Auditore, sans méchanceté.

Claudia remonta les escaliers, et leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir lorsqu'elle constata que Léo était toujours planté là, attendant visiblement des explications.

-Qu'est-ce que Maître LaVolpe faisait ici ? interrogea-t-il simplement, crispé, ayant peur de la réponse.

-Je pense que cela ne te concerne en rien, répliqua un peu sèchement Claudia, de son ton hautain, en passant à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers son bureau sans le regarder directement. Ce sont les affaires de la famille Auditore.

-Est-ce qu'il est arrivé malheur à Ezio ? lâcha avec colère Léonardo, ne supportant pas le ton employé par la comptable.

Claudia s'immobilisa sur son pas de porte, et se retourna très lentement vers le blondinet, l'air grave. Elle l'observa un instant. Il avait l'air réellement angoissé. C'était méchant, mais elle en fut heureuse. Il méritait bien de se ronger un peu les sangs. Après tout, si son frère adoré était parti à l'autre bout du monde, c'était en grande partie de sa faute à lui. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle, croisa les bras, et fixa attentivement son patron, le toisant avec un certain mépris.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, répliqua férocement Léonardo.

Claudia baissa les yeux un instant, fit une moue étrange, soupira, puis posa son regard droit dans le sien, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai qu'après tout, entre associés, nous ne devrions rien nous cacher.

Léo sursauta à cette réplique et battit des paupières.

-Pardon, fit-il. Comment ça « associés » ?

-Disons simplement que, grâce à tes petits caprices volages, je viens de devenir officiellement actionnaire de 49% de cette entreprise, expliqua avec véhémence la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama le blondinet, recevant cette révélation comme une baffe. Attend, comment-ça ?!

Claudia le voyait totalement décontenancé, et cela lui fit du bien. Elle avait l'impression de venger un peu son frère de cette manière.

-Apparemment, tu l'as tellement dégouté avec ton coup tordu de te marier sur un coup de tête qu'il a décidé de partir.

-Partir ?! Mais partir où ?!

-Qu'en sais-je, mentit Claudia en haussant les épaules. C'est un grand garçon, il va et fait ce qu'il veut. Il n'a pas besoin de mon approbation. En tout cas, il s'est assuré avant de s'en aller que je récupère tout ce qui pouvait encore le retenir ici. Sa voie au Conseil des Fondateurs, toutes les affaires de la famille Auditore ainsi que ses parts de la DaVinci Incorporation.

Elle avait lâché cette dernière affirmation d'un ton légèrement plus appuyé. Et la réaction qu'eux Léonardo (son visage se décomposant à vu d'œil) lui procura un plaisir incroyable. C'était méchant, mais bien fait dans un sens. Avec un sourire particulièrement carnassier, Claudia lâcha d'un ton faussement enjoué :

-J'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons faire du bon travail ensemble, très cher associé.

Puis elle détourna les talons, et se dirigea vers son bureau, tout en lançant encore par-dessus son épaule :

-Je te laisse faire part de la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Puis, atteignant son repère, elle précisa encore, avant de refermer la porte :

-Ha, et j'aimerais avoir rapidement accès aux dossiers de la direction. A plus, _associé_.

Et elle s'enferma, plantant Léonardo sur place, la mine affligée. Il se passa une main sur le visage en poussant un profond soupir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce délire ? Comme si les choses n'allaient pas déjà assez mal comme ça.

Encore sous le choc de la révélation, le blondinet parcourut le reste de la passerelle en se tenant à la main-courante, et regagna son propre bureau. Il en tira les volets, et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il lui fallait se calmer et réfléchir à la situation.

Et surtout, il avait besoin d'en parler avec son mari. Mari, ce mot lui semblait encore si étrange. Il attrapa le téléphone sur le bureau, et ouvrit son agenda pour y trouver le numéro direct de Cesare.

* * *

 ** _Voilà_**

 ** _J'espère que cela vous a plu_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._**

 ** _Je vous encourage vivement à lire en parallèle "Nouveau Départ" afin de découvrir Ezio dans sa nouvelle vie._**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite._**


	2. Chapter 2 : La roue tourne part II

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici la suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre II : La roue tourne - seconde partie.**

Midi arriva rapidement, et chacun à la DaVinci Inc se prépara à aller manger. Malik, qui n'avait pratiquement pas avancé dans son travail depuis le début de la journée, poussa un long soupir en fermant son ordinateur. Il se plaqua le visage dans les mains, et prit une profonde inspiration. Son esprit avait été occupé quasiment tout le temps par le sujet qui fâche : la trahison d'Altaïr. Il avait beau avoir dit à son petit-ami qu'il lui pardonnait cet écart – car il était survenu à un moment tendu de leur relation – il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide, et simplement passer à autre chose. Pourtant, il ne demandait que ça, aller de l'avant, et oublier ce « détail ».

 _Un détail, vraiment ?!_ railla l'ancien Malik acerbe dans un coin de son esprit. _Tu trouves que le fait qu'il aille été voir ailleurs et un_ détail _toi ? Sérieusement mon pauvre vieux, réveille toi un peu ! S'il craque seulement au bout de deux mois, et juste parce qu'il ne sait pas comment te gérer parce que tu es perturbé par Abbas, tu penses vraiment que vous tiendrez ensemble très longtemps. Il lui faudra combien de temps à ton avis pour retourner coucher avec une autre personne à votre prochaine dispute ! Tu ferais franchement mieux de rompre tout de suite, tu t'éviterais bien des peines de cœurs mon petit ! Surtout que tu en as largement assez bavé à cause de lui par le passé ! Tu veux vraiment remettre ça ?_

-Ferme-la, marmonna le cadre entre ses dents, à l'attention de cet ancien lui qu'il pensait pourtant disparu.

Pourtant, même s'il s'efforçait à ne pas écouter les paroles de son subconscient, il devait reconnaitre que celui-ci n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était vrai qu'Altaïr lui avait déjà brisé le cœur à de multiple reprise, et fait souffrir au-delà du possible après l' _accident_ qui avait coûté la vie à Kadar. Et il était vrai aussi que là, il avait craqué en allant coucher ailleurs seulement pour une broutille, alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur vie de couple. Qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsqu'il y aurait de « vrais » problèmes ?

Il poussa un nouveau soupir en faisant passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à sa nuque, et ferma les yeux une seconde pour tenter de chasser cette sensation oppressante qui lui retournait l'estomac et lui enserrait les poumons. Sans y parvenir, bien entendu. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de ce malaise qui s'emparait de lui sans un peu d'aide extérieur. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un pour se libérer de ce fardeau, et avoir un avis extérieur sur la problématique. Et il savait que dans ce genre de situation, il pouvait compter sur une personne. Une personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui depuis bien des années. Sa meilleure amie !

Il se décida donc à se lever, et sortit de son bureau. Il croisa Claudia, qui descendait l'escalier en le saluant d'un petit signe de tête, car elle téléphonait en même temps à dieu-sait-qui, et traversa l'étage pour se rendre au bureau de Lucy. Au moment où il allait entrer dans le boxe de la blonde, quelqu'un l'interpela, et il reconnu là voix immédiatement.

-Malik, on peut manger ensemble ce midi ?

Le cadre tourna la tête vers son amant, qui le fixait depuis le bout du couloir, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme eut lui-même une accélération brutale de son rythme cardiaque, mais réussit tout de même à prendre une décision claire. Il esquissa un demi sourire désolé, et déclara à Altaïr :

-Je suis désolé, pas ce midi, j'ai trop de dossiers en retard. Demain peut-être.

Altaïr tiqua de la paupière. Il savait parfaitement que Malik, malgré son calme apparent, lui mentait sciemment. Il n'avait aucun dossier à régler puisque toute son énergie se concentrait désormais sur la Fête des Fondateurs.

-Très bien, fit-il, déçu, en lui rendant le sourire. A tout à l'heure alors mon cœur.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Le cadre resta un instant pétrifié, debout au milieu du couloir. Est-ce qu'Altaïr venait de lui lâcher un « mon cœur », tout à fait adorable, d'accord, mais parfaitement insupportable vu les conditions actuelles ? Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais appelé par un petit nom doux, que celui que là, ça faisait carrément tentative désespérée de se rattraper qui agaçait Malik.

Repoussant la colère qui le submergeait soudainement en prenant une grande respiration, il se tourna vers le boxe de Lucy, et ouvrit la porte. Elle était en train de jeter son sac à main sur son épaule lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers son ami et esquissa un sourire.

-Ha, Malik, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama-t-elle à moitié, visiblement soulagée. Je voulais justement te proposer d'aller manger un morceau ensemble, j'ai un truc à te raconter à propos de Connor… et… quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tout en parlant, elle avait remarqué l'air étrange de son ami. Il arborait ce regard qu'elle lui connaissait bien, celui des jours de trouble, et s'en inquiéta aussitôt. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Encore plus depuis sa tentative de suicide au début de l'été.

-J'ai aussi un truc à te dire, balbutia à moitié Malik, les yeux brillants légèrement.

-D'accord, allons-y alors, et tu m'expliquera devant un plat de nouilles !

Elle était sincèrement inquiète à présent. Son ami semblait à la limite de l'explosion nerveuse, et venant de lui c'était chose rare. Il n'allait donc vraiment pas bien du tout, et ses petits problèmes avec Connor pouvait bien attendre ! Son amitié avec Malik était bien plus importante à ses yeux que sa romance foireuse avec le responsable de sécurité.

Elle contourna son bureau, passa un bras autour des épaules du cadre, et l'entraina au parking. Elle le fit monter dans le véhicule, et démarra en trombe, direction le centre ville, et leur resto chinois habituel.

oOoOoOo

Claudia sortit de son bureau et composa le numéro de la gérance de son taudis. En descendant l'escalier, elle croisa Malik et lui accorda un sourire. Elle emprunta ensuite l'ascenseur au moment où l'on décrochait. L'entretien ne dura guère longtemps. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il s'agissait juste de les prévenir qu'elle rendait le logement. Elle leur ramènerait la clé dans la soirée, elle n'avait rien à déménager de toute manière.

Toutes ses affaires tenaient dans deux valises et quelques cartons, qu'elle avait déjà chargés dans sa voiture le matin. Elle devait juste les amener à son nouveau logis. Mais avant cela, elle voulait aller voir elle-même ce que son frère avait laissé à sa disposition dans l'appartement. Avec un départ aussi précipité, il resterait sans doute tous les meubles, et probablement de la literie. Mais il valait mieux le savoir avant, histoire d'établir une liste et un budget (déformation professionnelle) de se qu'elle devrait racheter.

Elle salua Assia en traversant le hall de l'agence, puis remonta la rue d'un pas sûr, décachetant une enveloppe que lui avait remise le notaire de la famille Auditore quelques heures plus tôt. Elle contenait la clé et le bail de l'appartement d'Ezio. En la prenant en main, elle poussa un soupir en se demandant s'il était arrivé à présent. Même si elle en doutait fortement. Où alors, il venait d'atterrir à Florence. Le temps qu'il loue une voiture et qu'il se rendent à Monterigionni, cela prendrait encore quelques heures. Pas de quoi s'inquiété pour l'instant. De toute manière Yusuf la préviendrait dès que son imbécile de frère serait installé.

Elle sortit sur le palier du cinquième étage de l'immeuble et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de l'appartement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à celle de l'appart en face. Cela lui faisait étrange de savoir qu'elle allait être voisine de palier de son cousin et de Malik. Elle espérait qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas trop les uns les autres. Même si, connaissant Malik, elle doutait fortement qu'elle soit invitée tout le temps chez eux. Et ce n'était surement pas elle qui allait leur proposer de venir manger chez elle. Bon, d'accord, elle ferait un effort pour sa pendaisons de crémaillère. Mais ce serait tout !

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'ancien antre de son frère. Sa puait le renfermé et l'alcool ! En refermant la porte, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut l'immense tâche rouge oxydé sur le mur du salon. Visiblement, Ezio avait jeté du vin contre, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de le laver tout de suite. Elle claqua de la langue, agacée. Ce genre de tâche était très dur à enlever. Elle devrait probablement frotté comme une folle. On repeindre par-dessus. En tous les cas, pour l'instant, elle devait surtout ouvrir pour tout aérer, car l'odeur du vin lui infectait les narines et la rebutait.

Claudia fit donc tout le tour de la maison et ouvrit toutes les fenêtres. Elle en profita pour faire l'inventaire rapide dans les placards. En fait, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait : vaisselles, nécessaires de toilettes, literie. Elle avait un lit, une commode, une table de nuit. Et au salon, un fauteuil, un guéridon et un petit meuble avec une TV. Pour commencer, c'était vraiment pas mal. Bon ça aurait pu être mieux, car s'était vraiment les basique, mais après le vieux logement à moitié moisi qu'elle quittait, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Elle eut soudain un éclaire de lucidité, et décida de vérifier les provisions alimentaires. Elle trouva en majorité des bouteilles de vins (et pas de la piquettes bon marché), et des pâtes. Le frigo contenait pour sa part un reste de poulet de la veille, et des bouteille d'eau minérale. Haussant les épaules, elle se servit du reste de poulet. Cela ferait l'affaire pour son repas de mini. Prenant une fourchette dans le tiroir, elle s'installa au plan de travail de la cuisine, et commença à manger, embrassant d'un regard panoramique sa nouvelle demeure.

Elle était contente d'un certain point de vu de retrouver un minimum de confort, et une salubrité salvatrice, mais une seule pensée pourtant la taraudait :

Son frère lui manquait. Déjà.

oOoOoOo

Desmond était déjà dans la queux à la cafétéria de l'hôpital lorsque Federico apparut à l'entrée. Il vit son cousin, lui fit signe, et vint le rejoindre, s'incrustant dans la fil malgré les protestation du suivant dans la colonne.

-Salutation ! fit Federico.

-Hello, répondit Desmond en faisant une accolade au psy.

Ils furent rapidement servi (spaghetti tomate pour Desmond, et émincé de poulet curry pour Federico), et trouvèrent une table isolée dans un coin pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-Alors, comment vas-tu depuis l'autre jour ? interrogea calmement Fédé en commençant son repas.

-Pas trop mal, répondit l'étudiant en haussant les épaules, arborant une légère moue. Et toi ?

-Je me suis réconcilier avec ma frangine, et j'ai bon espoir de retrouver mon frère aussi d'ici quelque temps. Il a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour accepter que j'ai changé, et que nous pouvons nous pardonner les uns les autres et redevenir une fratrie.

-Oui, admit Desmond. Ça serait pas mal si toute la famille pouvait à nouveau être réunie. En tout cas notre génération. Pour mes parents et ceux d'Altaïr par contre, je pense que c'est raté.

-Il ne faut pas dire cela, soupira un peu Federico. Au moins, les votre, à toi et Altaïr, sont encore en vie.

Desmond manqua de s'étouffer avec un spaghetti. Mince, c'était vrai, il avait complètement zappé ça. Maria et Giovanni était mort, s'était vrai. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rappeler.

-Désolé, bredouilla-t-il, mal-à-l'aise.

-Pas de soucis, répondit son cousin avec un sourire. Ça fais déjà longtemps, et c'est du passé.

Il y eut un court silence, chacun des deux cousins étant légèrement gêné. Il fallait trouvé un sujet de conversation et vite. Desmond pensa donc interroger Federico sur son travail de psy, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et demanda :

-Et sinon, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

Desmond s'étouffa à nouveau et du prendre une grande gorgée de soda pour faire passer cela. Federico comprit immédiatement à la réaction qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, voir carrément indiscret.

-Hem… fit le jeune homme. C'est… comment dire… compliqué.

-A ce point, demanda l'autre, croisant les mains sous son menton, passant sans le vouloir en mode psychanalyse.

-Pire.

-Plus que le cas amour/haine que j'entretiens avec ma famille depuis dix ans ?

-Heu… peut-être pas à ce point, non.

-Tu sais, fit Federico avec un sourire bienveillant (et méticuleusement calculé depuis des année pour mettre ne confiance ses patients), si tu as besoin de parler… pour trouver des solutions à ton problème, je suis tout à fait disposé à t'écouter.

-Non, s'il te plait ! s'exclama à moitié Desmond. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, surtout de la part de mon propre cousin !

-Pardon ? fut surpris Fédé en sursautant légèrement.

-Le coup du psy tout gentil et prêt à aider, expliqua Desmond. C'est pas mon truc.

-Ha… se rendit soudainement compte l'autre en ouvrant de grands yeux et en décroisant les mains. Oui, hem., heu… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit l'étudiant en soupirant. Je ne devrais pas réagir aussi violemment, je suis navré. C'est juste que… c'est compliqué, et je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui se passe réellement.

-Une seule question : homme ou femme, ton histoire compliquée ? interrogea totalement innocemment le Dr Grayson.

-Femme ! s'exclama à moitié indigné Desmond en le fixant d'un air surpris. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien, sourit Federico. Simplement par curiosité, vu les tendances de la famille, entre mon frère et Altaïr.

-Heu… d'accord, fit Desmond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon, passons, tenta de détendre l'autre. Alors, cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si compliqué entre vous ?

Desmond l'observa un instant avec appréhension. Il trouvait cela agaçant l'insistance de son cousin, mais constata que cette fois, il le lui demandait réellement comme un membre de sa famille inquiet et non comme un psy. Comment le savait-il ? La position, cette fois, Federico ne le fixait pas avec intensité, ne restait pas parfaitement droit sur sa chaise, et mangeait sans réellement se soucier de lui.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui en parler. Il avait presque dix ans de plus que lui, et une meilleure expérience de la vie et des femmes. Sans compter le diplôme en psychologie humaine. Peut-être pourrait-il lui fournir un début d'explication quant à la subit transformation du comportement d'Assia.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida à raconter son histoire, depuis le début. Et son cousin l'écouta attentivement.

oOoOoOo

Cesare descendit de l'ascenseur à l'étage des bureaux de la DaVinci Inc. Il avait foncé comme un fou sitôt l'heure de la pause déjeuner arrivée pour venir depuis le siège de la banque Borgia, plantant sa sœur sur place alors qu'ils devaient manger ensemble.. Il adorait sa sœur, vraiment, lui et elle était très fusionnel, et il regrettait de devoir lui poser un lapin, mais il avait un autre problème à régler. A présent, il était marié, et son époux passait avant tout le reste. Surtout lorsqu'il l'appelait à l'aide.

Il traversa l'étage et se précipita dans l'escalier de verre, longeant la passerelle à grandes enjambées. Il aperçu le blondinet dans la salle de conférence, frappa une fois à la porte, et entra sans sommation. Léonardo, en le voyant entrer, se leva, et contourna son pupitre pour venir le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu n'avais pas à venir aussi vite, regarde toi, tu es essoufflé, lui fit-il le reproche avec douceur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu m'appelles, j'accours, répliqua Cesare en reprenant sa respiration. C'est normal, je suis ton homme.

Sur cette réplique, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Cela fit frémir le blondinet, et l'émut profondément. C'était touchant, comme mentalité. Il espérait seulement que cela allait durer. Là, ils en étaient à deux jours dans leur mariage, et c'était normal que le Borgia soit aux petits soins avec lui. Seulement, Léo craignait le temps. Après tout, avec Ezio aussi ça avait été câlin et prévenance à leurs début. Et voilà où ils en étaient dix ans plus tard…

-Bon, fit Cesare en lâchant enfin son époux. Alors, refais moi le topos calmement. Au téléphone tu étais paniqué.

En disant cela, il s'était assis dans l'un des sièges. Léonardo poussa un profond soupir, et vint se poser sur le bord du bureau à côté de lui. Il réfléchit un instant à comment tourner ses phrases mais fut dépassé en vitesse par le noiraud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « Ezio est parti » pour commencer ?

-Ho mon dieu, soupira Léo en fermant les yeux. Si je savais. Claudia n'as pas vraiment été très clair à ce sujet.

-Elle n'est jamais très clair, railla légèrement l'autre.

Cela tira un petit rire au blondinet, qui poursuivit :

-En gros, pour résumé : Ezio a très mal pris l'annonce de notre mariage…

-Tiens, ça ne m'étonne pas, fit calmement Cesare en haussant les épaules. J'avoue que je peux comprendre, je l'aurais sûrement mal vécu aussi.

-Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux, répliqua Léo. Enfin, bref… Il l'a mal pris et a apparemment décidé sur un coup de tête de se tirer en Italie.

-Sans doute à Monterigionni j'imagine, marmonna Cesare pour lui-même. Les Auditore ont une villa là-bas…

-Justement ! Et visiblement, il s'est mis en tête d'y rester et de refaire sa vie là-bas, puisqu'il a officiellement légué ses parts de l'entreprise à sa sœur.

-Quoi ?! sursauta l'autre en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Léo, se pencha en arrière et attrapa un papier qui trainant sur le bureau, qu'il lisait avant l'arrivée de son mari, et le lui tendit. Il s'agissait d'un faxe officiel, signé de la main d'Ezio. Cesare l'examina rapidement.

-D'accord, il a craqué ! fit-il.

-Où il cherche à se venger en nommant sa sœur comme co-présidente de ma société, se lamenta le blondinet en plongeant son visage dans ses main pour soupirer.

-Je pense pas que ce soit vraiment son genre, répondit Cesare en jetant dédaigneusement le fax sur la table.

Il se fit craquer la nuque, et se leva ensuite, se dirigeant vers les fenêtres de la salle. En-dehors, sous la passerelle, l'étage était vide. Les employés étaient tous sortis prendre leur déjeuner. Cela le fit sourire, et amena à son esprit un certain nombre d'idées.

-Mais Claudia n'est pas du genre gentille fille, continuait de pleurnicher Léo dans son dos. Elle va me tenir responsable du départ de son frère, et me le faire payer en me faisait vivre un vrai enfer !

-Chéri, fit avec douceur Cesare en se tournant d'un quart vers lui, arborant un grand sourire.

\- Oui ?!

-Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête avec cette histoire (en disant cela, il lança un dernier regard dehors, et tira sur le ruban qui fit s'abaisser les stores de la pièces, puis se tourna et s'approcha doucement du blondinet). Claudia n'est pas une si mauvaise fille que ça, et elle reste une excellente comptable malgré son caractère.

Il arriva devant Léo, et le regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et de désir, et l'embrassa doucement.

-Oui, mais si elle fais volontairement n'importe quoi pour me porter préjudice ? le repoussa légèrement Léo, en plaquant une main sur le torse de son mari.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'elle te posera moins de problème que tu ne le penses. A mon avis, elle va te faire la gueule, oui, mais elle t'aidera bien d'avantage avec l'administratif que ne le faisait Ezio.

-C'est vrai qu'Ezio ne m'aidait pas beaucoup et prenait la direction à la rigolade, admit Léo.

-Tu vois, tu te fais trop de soucis, le résonna Cesare, l'embrassant à nouveau, posant une sa main sur celle de Léo et se penchant un peu en avant pour le pousser sur la table. Laisse passer une semaine, et on en reparlera d'accord. Mais pour le moment…. (baiser dans le cou) tu dois te détendre.

Tout en disant cela, il avait terminé de l'allonger sur la table, et commençait à défaire les bouton de la chemise du PDG. La suite, ce fut un grand moment. Léo n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'un jour il le ferait dans cette pièce. Il fut soulager de savoir que ses employés ne reviendraient pas avant une heures pour les plus rapides.

oOoOoOo

-T'as pas l'air en grande forme, remarqua Assia en toisant Altaïr, assis en face d'elle chez Mario.

Celui-ci leva la tête, son visage ne souriait pas, et poussa un soupir. Il avait accepté la présence de la secrétaire, ainsi que de Rebecca, afin de ne pas être seul pour déjeuner. Mais à présent, il regrettait ce choix. Si c'était pour avoir droit à un interrogatoire, ce n'était pas le pied.

-Elle a pas tort, ajouta Rebecca, assise à côté de lui, en se penchant pour l'observer. Allez, accouche, on est entre fille, le charia-t-elle.

-Je t'emmerde Rebby, lui répondit-il avec un demi sourire, plus par plaisanterie que par méchanceté, même si son cœur n'était pas à la rigolade.

Quel poète ! répliqua-t-elle en se redressant, haussant les épaules, pas atteinte un seul instant par cette remarque.

-Non, mais elle a raison tu sais, renchérit Assia avec douceur. Si tu as un problème, tu peux sans autre nous en parler. Pas de gêne, on est une famille après tout.

En disant cela, elle avait poser sa main sur le poignet d'Altaïr, appuyé sur la table, et lui accorda un de ses beaux sourires dont elle avait le secret et qui remonte le moral. Altaïr soupira profondément. La gentillesse de la jeune femme le touchait énormément, mais là tout de suite, il était exaspéré. Il se sentait toujours atrocement coupable. Et il se posait toujours mille et une question sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Malik. Sans doute rien de bon, vu qu'il lui avait simplement dit « je te pardonne », sans s'énerver, puis qu'il avait refusé de déjeuner avec lui.

C'était très mauvais signe ! Le Malik qu'il connaissait ne se serait pas contenté de rester calme et de simplement l'éviter. _Son_ Malik à lui, celui qu'il aimait, lui serait directement rentrer dans le lard. Il n'aurait pas juste dit « ok », il n'aurait pas laisser couler. Il lui aurait fracasser la tête à coup de tabouret, puis aurait crier en place publique à qui voulait l'entendre la trahison de son amant, afin de trouver des alliés pour monter un bûcher en place public. Voilà comment aurait dû réagir l'homme qu'il aimait… Pourtant, ce n'était pas arrivé. Et ça l'inquiétait vraiment énormément.

-Aller, le taquina encore Rebecca en lui tapotant l'épaule du bout du doigt. Raconte-nous tes petits malheurs.

Altaïr se tourna vers elle en ouvrant la bouche pour lui répliquer une fois encore de lui foutre la paix, mais Mario arriva avec les pizzas. Oui, car le bar proposait des pizzas le midi, nouvelle lubie du patron depuis une année. Et qui fonctionnait plutôt bien. Et arrangeait les employés de la DaVinci Inc. Même si certain (comme Lucy et Malik) avaient leurs habitudes au centre ville.

Le responsable marketing attendit que le joyeux borgne s'en retourne à son bar, et poussa un soupir.

-Rebecca, s'il te plait, fit-il avec agacement. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler.

-C'est un problème de cœur ? insista encore la motarde.

Voyant qu'Altaïr était sur le point d'exploser et de lui hurler dessus, Assia trouva judicieux d'intervenir. Et le seul sujet qu'elle trouva et qui, elle le savait, réussirait à la distraire était tout trouvé.

-Au fait Rebecca, fit la secrétaire avec un grand sourire. Parles nous du Dr Grayson ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait du frère de Claudia et Ezio, c'est dingue quant même non ?

Elle mordit sans aucune résistance à l'hameçon, et se lança, comme prévu, dans un grand monologue sur le sujet. Altaïr lança un regard à Assia, et articula avec les lèvres un « merci » silencieux. La jeune femme hocha légèrement la tête pour lui signifie qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

Ansi, le repas se poursuivit sur la fabuleuse histoire de Rebecca et Federico. Cela réussi un instant à distraire Altaïr, même si, intérieurement, il savait que le problème reviendrait à son esprit dès qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau seul. Et il redoutait le soir. Lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul à la maison avec Malik. Il y aurait probablement des étincelles à ce moment-là. Surtout s'il était allé déjeuner avec…

Soudain, son cœur manqua un bond, et il se sentit blêmir en réalisant l'horreur de la situation. Il avait été manger avec sa meilleure amie. Donc Lucy ! Et très probablement pour lui parler de son problème ! Bien sûr, Malik ne pouvait pas deviner que la personne avec qui Altaïr l'avait trompé n'était autre que la blonde. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Lucy saurait faire preuve de sang froid, et ne gafferait pas prodigieusement.

Sinon, ils pouvaient tous les deux se considérer comme morts ! Malik voudrait probablement leur tête s'il apprenait la vérité.

oOoOoOo

Lucy prit place à la table, en face de Malik. Le serveur passa rapidement et leur demanda s'ils désiraient la même chose que d'habitude. Evidemment qu'ils le voulaient. On ne change pas les habitudes.

-Bon, alors, raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas, fit-elle en fixant son ami avec compassion.

Elle se demandait sincèrement ce qui n'allait pas pour lui. Et le voir dans un état de détresse pareille lui faisait de la peine. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir lui apporter son aide, car elle ne supportait pas de se sentir impuissante à aider les personnes qu'elle aimaient. Et encore plus Malik. Après tout, n'avait-il pas toujours été là pour elle, et inversement, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ? Elle voulait l'aider, absolument.

Son ami se tenait en face d'elle, les main croisées sur la table devant lui (il venait de réaligner les couvert avec les carreaux de la nappe et le bord de table) et les fixait d'un regard vide. C'était inquiétant, il semblait complètement perdu. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, et jouait avec ses pouces. Des signes de stress et de doute que Lucy lui connaissait trop bien. Elle devait intervenir, car il était en plein état de psychose intérieur.

Elle avança ses mains, et prit celle de Malik dans les siennes, serrant avec douceur. Cela eut l'effet escompter, car le cadre leva enfin les yeux sur elle. Un regard de détresse. Elle lui sourit doucement, avec compassion, et réitéra :

-Malik, parles-moi…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, sembla chercher ses mots un instant, baissa les yeux sur la salière. Elle n'était pas disposée à 45 degré par rapport au moulin à poivre, Lucy le savait, elle venait de le remarquer, et sentit qu'il brûlait intensément de remédier à ce « défaut ». Mais elle ne devait pas le laisser faire. Elle serra donc un peu plus les mains de son ami et l'interpella :

-Malik ! Laisse ça !

Il sembla sortir enfin de sa psychose, secoua la tête et fixa son amie d'un air désolé.

-Je… balbutia-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer la chose Lucy. Je ne sais plus à quoi j'en suis.

-Par rapport à quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, toujours avec douceur, relâchant un peu son emprise sur les mains de son ami.

-A Altaïr… A notre relation.

-Je vois, soupira Lucy. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a troublé ?

-On… hésita un instant Malik en détournant le regard, avant de revenir. Hier, après être rentré de notre rendez-vous avec le Shérif Torpes, on… on l'a fait. Enfin.

-Ha, fit Lucy, en levant un sourcile, à la fois gênée, mais heureuse dans un sens de savoir qu'ils avaient enfin franchi le pas. Et c'est à cause de ça que tu es troublé ?

-Quoi ?! fit Malik en sursautant, surpris par la remarque.

-Il s'y est mal pris ? C'est pour ça que tu doutes ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire ! C'était… (commença-t-il avec un sourire gêné mais sincère)… Magique ! Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, et on n'était totalement ensemble ! C'était parfait… (son sourire s'effaça soudain). Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que tout soit gâché.

Une ombre épaisse sembla s'abattre sur le visage du jeune homme, et soudainement, Lucy eut comme un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait suivre. Elle connaissait bien ce regard qu'il arborait à cet instant. Elle le lui avait connu durant six ans, chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Altaïr avant cet été. Ce qui signifiait qu'il brûlait à nouveau d'une colère sourde et intérieur. Et elle avait une petite idée de ce qui pouvait le provoquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? se risqua-t-elle à demander, s'efforçant de rester le plus calme et naturelle possible.

Il y eut un court silence, Malik semblait peser tout le poids de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il sembla même hésiter, comme s'il se disait à lui-même que le fait de dire cela rendrait la chose réelle. Mais finalement, il céda. Il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Et qui était mieux placer que sa meilleure amie pour le soutenir après avoir lâcher la bombe ?

-Il m'a avoué m'avoir trompé.

La phrase ne résonna pas. Elle avait été dite simplement, sans aucune intonation. C'était une information, pas une sentence. Pourtant Lucy eut la sensation que cette phrase l'atteignit avec violence. Son cœur se glaça un instant.

Que pouvait-elle dire à présent ? Que fallait-il faire ?

* * *

 ** _Voilà_**

 ** _J'espère que cela vous a plu_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite._**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tentions

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**_

 _ **Cela fait vraiment TRES longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu sur le site, et que je n'ai rien publié.**_

 _ **Je m'en excuse platement. Je suis navré de vous avoir abandonné et fait attendre depuis si longtemps.**_

 _ **L'année qui vient de s'écouler a été une véritable traversée du desert pour moi en terme d'écriture, et je ne parvenais pas à produire quoi que ce soit de valable ou qui me plaise. Croyez-moi, ce furent des mois agaçants et frustrants pour moi aussi.**_

 _ **Mais me revoilà enfin**_

 _ **Je ne vous promets pas de me remettre à produire en masse pour compenser, car avec mon métier je ne le peux pas hélas.**_

 _ **Mais je vais réellement essayé, maintenant que l'inspiration revient et que mon bloccage me passe, de vous offrir la suite et la conclusion de cette fiction.**_

 _ **Encore désolé de vous avoir fait languir.**_

 _ **J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main, et que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Tentions**

Judith arriva dans le quartier de la zone industrielle, et rejoignit le loft dans l'ancien hangar. Le _Nabot_ se trouvait dans la cuisine, dévorant un plats au micro-onde. Il la regarda apporter le sac en papier dans lequel se trouvaient les provisions que sa « camarade » venait de faire en rentrant de l'hôpital.

-Salut _Bonhomme_ , la salua le petit homme en la regardant ouvrir le frigo pour ranger la marchandise.

-Ta gueule Nabot, m'appelles pas comme ça ! se renfrogna la rouquine en se tournant vers lui, furibonde.

-Dis donc, fit l'autre. Quelle humeur de cochon ! Ta séance chez le psy c'est mal passée ?

Elle le foudroya du regard. En effet, elle avait eu une séance de psychothérapie avec Federico Grayson dans la matinée. Pourquoi ? Elle se le demandait encore elle-même. Mais ce qu'Abbas ordonnait, elle l'exécutait, ça avait toujours fonctionner de cette manière là.

En fait, elle supposait que c'était un ordre qui venait de Bachir, et qu'Abbas s'y était plié. Mais cela ne la regardait pas. Elle n'était qu'une exécutante. Le reste ne la regardait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ignorait ce qui se tramait exactement avec Bachir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que lui est Abbas travaillaient de concert pour un projet particulier. Et ils étaient aussi secret l'un que l'autre à ce sujet.

Bref, sur ordre de son amant, Judith s'était rendue à une séance avec le Dr Grayson, et avait passé une heure à lui mentir suivant des instructions parfaitement prédéfinies et répétées. En réalité, elle savait à peu près pourquoi on l'avait forcée à faire cela. Si Federico refusait de voir Abbas et de signer sa décharge psychologique, alors quelqu'un devait continuer à le surveiller. Apparemment, Federico avait un rôle à jouer dans le plan qui se mettait en place.

-C'était à chier ! répondit-elle en refermant violemment la porte du frigo et en se tournant vers lui.

-T'aimes pas les psy, hein, se moqua un peu le _Nabot_ avec un sourire mesquin.

-Abbas est là ? éluda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la mezzanine. Que je lui fasse mon rapport.

-Non, il est parti y a pas longtemps.

-Pour aller où ?! sursauta-t-elle. Je croyais que sans le papier du psy il avait pas le droit de se déplacer comme il voulait.

-A moins qu'une personne haut placée ne lui donne rendez-vous, lui rappela ironiquement l'autre.

-Encore ?! Mais c'est lourd à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut encore le vieux Al-Sayf ?

-Aucune idée, fit le _Nabot_ en levant les épaules.

-Bon, rien à taper… Je vais aller prendre une douche et pioncer un coup !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle partit en direction de la salle de bain, et s'y enferma pour se rouler un petit pétard. Ça la détendrait en attendant que son homme (où éventuellement Clay) ne rentre pour s'envoyer en l'air. Elle en avait envie et besoin, après la séance avec le psy. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris la tête ! Mais bientôt, elle planerait, et n'en aurait plus rien à faire.

oOoOoOo

Le temps semblait totalement suspendu. L'air était immobile. Plus rien ne semblait se produire, même au niveau des atomes. Un silence assourdissant s'était abattu sur la salle de restaurant. Ce qui était totalement contradictoire avec ce qui se passait en cet instant même dans l'esprit de Lucy. A l'inverse de tout ce qui se produisait autour d'elle, son cerveau carburait à la vitesse de la lumière. Des milliers d'informations fusaient, elle ne savait plus où focaliser sa pensée.

Ce que Malik venait de lui révéler lui faisait l'effet d'un boulet de canon. La phrase résonnait à ses oreilles, comme une sentence irrévocable. Il savait ! Il savait qu'Altaïr lui avait été infidèle. Et elle était bien placée pour savoir ce qui allait suivre d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. S'il savait pour l'adultère, il savait très certainement aussi que c'était avec elle qu'avait couché Altaïr. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la colère ne s'abatte sur elle. Et ce serait mérité, en un sens, elle le savait.

Elle ne savait plus du tout si son cœur s'était totalement figé dans l'attente, ou si au contraire il battait à lui en détruire la cage thoracique. Après un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, son ami n'avait pas dis un mot de plus, et – au contraire de s'énervé – semblait s'être retranché dans ses propres pensées. Intriguée autant que surprise, elle se risqua à respirer, et s'éclairci la gorge avant de demander, hésitante :

-Co… Comment ça ? Enfin, je veux dire… _(elle hocha la tête, terrifiée par la question qu'elle allait posé)_ … avec qui ?

Malik baissa les yeux sur la salière, qui n'était toujours pas alignée correctement avec le poivrier, prit une grande respiration, l'air de souffrir intérieurement, puis releva les yeux sur sa meilleure amie qui l'observait attentivement. Soupirant, il déclara :

-Une inconnue apparemment. Croisée au supermarché.

Lucy comprit à la manière dont il avait dit cette phrase qu'il était déçu de ne pas connaitre l'identité de la femme. Sans quoi, il l'aurait certainement déjà retrouvée pour lui arracher les yeux. Par conséquent, cela l'arrangeait grandement. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il convenait de penser ou de faire dans cette situation. Elle était à la fois extrêmement soulagée de savoir que son ami ne savait pas son nom, et en même temps très mal de continuer à lui mentir ainsi. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Après un moment de silence – durant lequel les plats furent amenés à table – Malik releva le regard vers son amie, et l'interrogea d'une voix remplie d'émotion, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues :

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire à présent, Lucy ? Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

La blonde déglutit difficilement en réfléchissant à la réponse à donner, puis se risqua à demandé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, à Altaïr, quand il t'a annoncé la nouvelle ?

Elle était vraiment impressionnée par le sang froid dont elle était en train de faire preuve. Sa voix était choquée, mais ne trahissait absolument aucun sentiment parasite. Cela l'effraya presque de prendre conscience qu'elle parvenait si bien à dissimuler la vérité. Mais après tout, elle avait eu, dans sa jeunesse, une expérience certaine pour ce jeu là.

-Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? soupira le cade en réponse. J'ai dit que je lui pardonnais… Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

-Et bien, dans cette situation, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu le mettre à la porte, ou lui hurler dessus et lui faire la gueule, ou devenir violent.

Malik pouffa légèrement, esquissant un maigre sourire.

-Et ça aurait avancé à quoi de plus ? interrogea-t-il.

Grande question ? C'est vrai, à quoi aurait servi un craquage de plomb, surtout lorsque la personne que l'on aime et en qui on a confiance nous annonce nous avoir trahie. Ça aussi, Lucy en connaissait la réponse, et durant une seconde, cela raviva un souvenir douloureux, mais elle l'écarta de toute ses force pour se reconcentrer sur le sujet principal.

-A te calmer les nerfs, répondit-elle d'une voix sans ton. Parce que c'est bien joli de dire que tu lui pardonne Malik. Mais je te connais, peut-être mieux que personne, et ce n'est pas ton genre de t'écraser comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Mais il le fallait. Elle savait que c'était risqué pour elle, et pour Altaïr aussi, et que ça pouvait attiser les flammes de la colère de son meilleur ami. Mais elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas tout garder enfermé en lui.

-Je veux dire que tu es quelqu'un de sanguin. Dire que tu pardonne, c'est une chose, et c'est très noble de ta part… ça soulagera, peut-être la conscience d'Altaïr ( _la mienne aussi je t'avouerais, et j'en suis désolée mon pote_ ) mais est-ce que toi tu es en accord avec ça ? Est-ce que faire comme si ça ne te touchait pas te soulagera vraiment.

-Je sais bien, Lucy, répliqua Malik en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la manche de sa chemise. Mais, j'ai mis tellement de temps à le trouver. Ok, on se connait depuis notre enfance, mais il m'a fallu tellement d'année, tellement d'épreuves pour comprendre que c'était lui que j'aimais. Et au moment où je l'avais plus ou moins compris, il y a eu l' _accident_ , et j'en ai profité pour fuir… parce que, avouons-le, le haïr pour ça, c'était juste un moyen de fuir ce que je ressentais, de le repousser.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause dans son plaidoyer, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la salière (qui définitivement n'était pas alignée comme il le fallait), ferma les yeux, se pinça les lèvres, pris une gorgée d'eau, puis soupira avant de continuer :

-J'ai trop peur de le perdre à nouveau, Lucy. Ça a pris tellement de temps pour que lui et moi puissions enfin nous retrouver, et être ensemble… Je crois que je vivais un rêve depuis deux mois, et je ne veux pas que ça finisse. Pas comme ça. Pas à la première difficulté.

Lucy baissa les yeux, et prit le temps de bien enregistré les paroles de son ami. Elle esquissa un sourire triste en relevant sur lui un regard plein de compassion.

-Tu ne vas pas le perdre Malik.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je le sais, parce que, comme tu l'as dit, vous avez déjà traversé des tas d'épreuves tous les deux. Et malgré tout cela, vous êtes ensemble aujourd'hui.

Elle tendit ses mains par-dessus les assiettes, et attrapa celle d cadres pour les presser doucement.

-Vous allez survivre à cette épreuve aussi. Ne laissez pas un stupide moment d'égarement vous séparer. Mais par contre, même si tu es d'accord de lui pardonner, rien ne t'oblige à simplement laisser couler et faire semblant de sourire. Fais lui comprendre que ce qu'il a fait t'a blessé profondément, et qu'il doit regagner ta confiance. Hurles un bon coup s'il le faut, je sais que ça te fait du bien.

Nouveau silence. Lucy sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, mais elle conservait son air détaché. Vraiment, elle n'était pas fière du tout de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait la sensation de s'enfoncer dans le mensonge. Non, ce n'était pas une simple sensation, c'était la vérité. Mais la tactique semblait fonctionner, car Malik avait l'air moins tendu. Il fixait son assiette, pensif, mais il n'avait plus le visage de quelqu'un en proie à des souffrance psychologique.

Elle l'observa réfléchir en silence, prendre quelques bouchées de son plat, une gorgée d'eau, puis esquisser un demi sourire.

-Tu es vraiment douée, finit-il par lâcher en posant sur elle un regard amical.

-Je sais ( _je suis un monstre)_ , lui répondit Lucy en lui rendant son sourire.

-Pour la peine, je te ferais un câlin en sortant du restaurant.

A ces mots, la blonde sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer. Elle se haïssait en cet instant. Si seulement, elle pouvait trouver le courage de lui dire toute la vérité. Elle savait que si elle le faisait encore maintenant, Malik lui en voudrait, grandement et pendant longtemps, mais il lui pardonnerait.

Malgré tout, elle ne parvenait tout de même pas à franchir le pas. Les mots restaient dans sa gorge. Elle se contenta alors de se pencher sur son plat, et de dire :

-Oui, d'ailleurs, on devrait se dépêcher de manger, ça va refroidir et on va finir par être à la bourre.

-Tu as raison, admis le cadre.

Ils terminèrent le repas en échangeant des banalités, payèrent, puis partir pour reprendre le chemin du bureau. A pied, ils avaient encore le temps. Malik, se sentant un peu plus léger après cette discussion, passa un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci pour tout Lulu. Tu es la meilleure.

-Je sais, fit la blonde, embarrassée.

 _Ne me remercie pas, si tu savais_ … songea-t-elle intérieurement en même temps.

oOoOoOo

César ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion, terminant de remettre sa cravate, et embrassa une dernière fois son mari, qui reboutonnait son gilet.

-Tu es plus détendu ? demanda le noiraud avec un léger sourire.

-Oui, merci beaucoup pour cette… entrevue, soupira Léo, encore un peu épuisé par leurs ébats.

-On se voit ce soir, _smack_.

Le blond mit un petit instant à réussir à lâcher la main de César, mais finit par le faire tout de même. Il le regarda s'éloigner le long de la passerelle, les yeux remplis de tendresse, puis retourna dans la salle de conférence.

C'était dingue comme son cœur battait lorsque le Borgia était à ses côtés. Et d'un certain point de vu, il s'en sentait presque coupable. Pour Ezio. Oui, il s'en voulait un peu – beaucoup en fait – d'avoir réussi à éliminer de sa vie aussi rapidement quelqu'un qu'il avait autant aimé, et avec qui il avait été pendant neuf ans. Il l'avait pourtant aimé à la folie, de toute ses tripes, de toute son âme… mais l'alchimie parfaite avait fini par se dissiper au fil des années. Oui, il l'aimait toujours un peu, et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il se sentait mal, mais en même temps, il ne se sentait pas coupable. Il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours. Il avait été son premier. Mais il n'en était tout simplement plus amoureux.

En réalité, cela faisait déjà quelque temps, bien avant leur dispute de cet été, qu'ils n'étaient plus totalement sur la même longueur d'onde. Le sexe était resté jusqu'au bout, c'était vrai, mais pourquoi se leurrer… leur histoire était finie depuis au moins huit mois, si ce n'était pas une année. Les discussions diminuaient en qualité, la tendresse n'était plus toujours au rendez-vous, et leur coopération dans le travail devenait franchement médiocre. Il fallait bien se résoudre à accepter la triste vérité : Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes que lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus, et les sentiments avaient changés aussi.

C'était finalement mieux que tout soit fini entre eux. Même si Ezio semblait encore croire en un miracle (au point d'en partir à l'étranger pour ne pas avoir à affronter la vérité), Léo, lui, savait que ça n'aurait de toute manière pas pu encore durer ainsi pendant longtemps. Ils auraient de toute manière fini par rompre. Surement d'ici une année, deux maximum.

Par contre, le blondinet devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas prévu de retomber amoureux aussi rapidement. Et surtout pas de César. Pas du meilleur ami de son ex-petit-ami. Ce n'était vraiment pas fait exprès. A la base, il ne s'était pas remis en contact avec le Borgia pour du sexe ou une relation. Absolument pas. Il avait besoin de son expertise en terme d'argent. En tant que banquier, César l'avait beaucoup conseiller et épauler dans les démarche de comptabilité, particulièrement après la mort de Shaun. Et pour une autre petite affaire, mais dont il avait trop honte pour y repenser.

Puis était arrivée Claudia. Et depuis, le beau Borgia n'avait alors plus été un associé, mais un ami. Enfin, un ami, pour qui il ressentait une attirance physique particulièrement puissante. Et heureusement, cela avait été réciproque, et ce qui devait arriver était arriver. Le sexe, bestiale et torride. C'était un nouveau partenaire, de nouvelles sensations, toute une personne à découvrir plus en détail. Et Léo devait reconnaitre que les sentiments étaient arriver assez rapidement. Peut-être plus vite même que pour Ezio. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour César était totalement différent.

Il en était amoureux, réellement, et passionnément. Mais d'une manière totalement différente de celle dont il avait aimé l'Auditore. On disait que l'on aimait jamais deux fois de la même manière, et bien, le blondinet pouvait le confirmer. Et de manière générale, il pouvait affirmer que, bien que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ezio avait été puissant et réel, il n'avait jamais imaginer faire toute sa vie avec ce dernier. Avec lui, ça avait toujours été un peu « vivons au jour le jour », pas de vrai projet pour l'avenir. Alors que César, lui, était une personne intéressante, intense (bien que potentiellement bourrin parfois), qui planifiait l'avenir. Et Léo était obligé d'avouer que, oui, il espérait vieillir auprès de lui.

Alors, malgré l'appréhension, et la peur, lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, le peintre n'avait pas hésité un instant. Quand on sait quelque chose, qu'on est sûr à cent-pour-cent que c'est la bonne décision, il ne fallait jamais douté. A présent, il espérait simplement que l'avenir lui prouverait qu'il avait raison d'accepté et de précipiter les choses.

Et il espérait que jamais César ne découvre l'ombre qui planait sur les raisons qui avait poussé Léo à se rapprocher de lui à la base. Car, s'il l'apprenait, sans doute Léonardo le perdrait-il a jamais. Finalement dans cette histoire, il s'était retrouvé piégé tout seul par ses sentiments.

Soupirant profondément, tout en aillant une petite pensée pour Ezio, qui devait sans doute venir d'arriver en Italie, le PDG se remit au travail. Il lui restait beaucoup à faire, avec la fête de la Fondation qui approchait à grands pas.

oOoOoOo

Claudia arriva la première dans les locaux. Elle descendait de l'ascenseur au moment où César laissait Léo, à la porte de la salle de réunion. Le voyant remettre sa cravate en place, et Léo refermer son gilet, elle n'eut pas de peine à comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux durant son absence du bureau. La simple pensée de ses deux là en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur la table de réunion la fit grimacer de dégout. Elle refuserait de travailler dans cette salle avant que l'équipe de nettoyage n'ait fait son travail ce soir.

Prenant sur elle, elle s'engagea dans l'escalier au moment où le Borgia le descendait, et décida que c'était le moment idéal pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Aussi, elle se planta en plein milieu des marches, l'empêchant de passer.

-Salut César, fit-elle de son air hautain habituel dans ce genre de situation.

-Bonjour Claudia, répondit le noiraud d'un ton détaché. Tu es radieuse aujourd'hui. Excuse-moi je suis pressé.

Il tenta de passer, mais elle fit un pas sur le côté pour le bloquer à nouveau. Il la dévisagea, et prit une grande respiration, son visage se renfrognant vivement. Il savait que si elle faisait cela, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle cherchait la confrontation direct. Il savait comment elle fonctionnait. En tant qu'ancien meilleur ami d'Ezio, il l'avait vue grandir, et devenir une magnifique jeune femme avec un caractère vif. Une qualité qu'il respectait, mais qui présentement allait grandement l'agacé (et le mettre en retard à la banque).

-Tu es venu faire une petite séance de sport pendant ta pause, interrogea avec une ironie agaçante la comptable en désignant d'un petit mouvement de tête la porte de la salle de conférence.

César jeta un rapide regard dans cette direction, puis reporta son attention sur Claudia, et eut un sourire de confrontation, presque carnassier.

-Est-on obligé d'en passer par là ? interrogea-il très calmement, presque détaché.

-Je crains que oui, fit-elle avec l'attitude d'une enfant à qui on promet une fête.

Le noiraud soupira intérieurement. Le ton était donné. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait que tous deux se confronterais dans un calme absolue. Ils venaient tous deux de très bonnes familles, et leur éducation l'emportait sur la colère pur. Ils se bagarreraient verbalement, certes, mais sans ameuter tout le bâtiment, et sans se retrouver par terre à se griffer comme de vulgaires chiffonniers. Tirant sur les bord de sa gilet pour le retendre, par réflexe comme avant chaque négociation, il répondit toujours calmement :

-Et bien, je ne pense pas spécialement avoir à me justifier de passer voir mon _mari_ durant nos pauses.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais, rappelle-moi, depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble déjà ? Deux semaine ? Un mois tout au plus.

En disant cela, elle avait croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, continuant à toiser le Borgia d'un regard réprobateur, le gratifiant de son sourire le plus hypocrite possible. Et elle s'était appuyée contre la rambarde de l'escalier dans une attitude de défiance. César, quant à lui, sentit une sensation de colère lui couler dans les veines, et se renfrogna quelque peu. Cela se traduisit par un léger froncement des sourcils et une crispation de la mâchoire assez marquée, mais il conserva tout de même un sourire commerciale. L'habitude de traiter avec les clients – parfois particulièrement agaçant – de la banque. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à cette pimbêche de se mêler de ce qui la regarde, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et enchaina, sur le même ton agaçant :

-Disons un mois, peut importe après tout. Et rappelle-moi combien de temps Léo est resté avec Ezio ?

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel le Borgia dévisagea vivement sa vis-à-vis. Il savait à quoi elle voulait en venir. Et il n'avait pas franchement envie de rentrer dans son jeu. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, et il n'était pas d'humeur à ses gamineries.

-Neuf ans ! poursuivit-elle un peu plus sèchement. Alors excuse-moi de te dire que je te trouve particulièrement malhonnête de venir profiter aussi rapidement de l'opportunité.

-Je profite, moi ? répondit très calmement César, écarquillant les yeux, amusé par cette remarque.

-Oui. Ezio était ton meilleur ami. Et pourtant, tu n'attend même pas que sa place dans son lit ait refroidit pour t'y immiscer et lui voler ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. D'accord, nous savons tous les deux que tu convoitais Léonardo depuis un moment déjà, mais je trouve ce comportement… mmm, comment dire… un brin mal-élevé.

César, fermant les yeux, pris une grande respiration. Il comprenait dans un sens le point de vue de Claudia, mais là, elle l'agaçait simplement. Cette remarqua aurait pu être justifiée et passer plutôt bien, si elle ne s'obstinait pas à arborer cet air hautain. C'était agaçant au possible. Se braquant un peu, renfrogné, il répondit un peu plus hargneusement, mais toujours avec courtoisie :

-C'est vrai, j'avoue, j'ai toujours eu de l'attirance pour Léonardo. Mais si tu penses que je suis heureux pour autant que leur histoire se soit aussi mal terminée, que je jubile de savoir que mon meilleur ami, ainsi que _l'homme que j'aime_ (il appuya un peu plus ces quelques mots), aient le cœur brisé, alors c'est que tu ne me connais vraiment pas bien, Claudia !

Il la défiait à présent du regard, c'était redressé pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre, au contraire, elle semblait amusée de la situation. Il poursuivit son laïus sur le même ton :

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour Ezio, je te jure, et je comprends parfaitement que tu prennes sa défense car il est ton frère, après tout. Je suis vraiment désolé que leur histoire se soit mal terminée, je ne le leur souhaitais pas ça. Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser d'aimer Léonardo, ni de l'avoir épousé ! D'autant que je ne l'y ai pas forcé !

-Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que peut-être, justement, il avait accepté de lui-même uniquement pour tenter de se prouver qu'il n'aimait plus mon frère ? Penses-tu réellement que Léo à passer à autre chose, après neuf ans de vie commune, en seulement quatre mois ? Tu te leurre mon pote.

-Ecoute, Claudia, je pense au contraire que cela en dit long sur l'état des sentiments que Léonardo éprouvait pour Ezio. Tu penses que tout allait bien entre eux, c'est ce que t'as raconté ton frère j'imagine. Mais moi, j'ai eu droit à toute l'histoire, et crois moi, Léo n'était plus heureux avec lui. Et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Mais Ezio a toujours été un peu lent. Il ne voit jamais l'évidence.

-L'évidence ? fit Claudia en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Que Léo t'aimes toi ? La blague ! Tu y crois vraiment ? Au mieux, il se sert de toi pour passer à autre chose…

César eut un léger sourire, se pencha en avant et regarda Claudia droit dans les yeux avant de répondre :

-Absolument.

-Pardon ?! sursauta la jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique.

-Il m'aime. Et c'est vrai, il se sert aussi de moi. Et je sais qu'il aimera toujours Ezio d'une certaine façon. Mais il m'aime aussi, car il sait que je ne le juge pas pour cela, et que je suis patient. Je sais qu'il a encore des blessures, et qu'il lui faudra du temps. Et je l'accepte. Je l'accepte lui, en entier, tel qu'il est avec toutes ses cicatrices et ses souvenirs.

-Quelle dévotion ! répliqua ironiquement la jeune femme. Tu devrais être canoniser. Tant d'amour, ça me donne presque la nausée.

Elle s'écarta, et reprit son ascension des marches, dépassant César, qui se tourna pour la regarder. Elle s'arrêta cependant à mi-chemin de la passerelle, et se retourna vers lui.

-A moins que ce ne soit Léo qui mérite un Cesare, fit-elle avec ironie. Il est doué.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a trompé Ezio et lui a menti sur cette relation durant trois ans.

Claudia se figea, et détourna un peu le regard. Là, elle ne pouvait pas répliquer. C'était vrai. Une fois son frère avait trompé son blondinet durant des vacances, et il ne le lui avait avoué que trois ans plus tard. Sans doute le Borgia n'avait-il pas tort quand il disait que leur relation n'était pas brillante sur la fin. D'autant que, elle le savait très bien, Ezio avait été celui qui avait commis le plus d'erreur dans cette histoire.

Il reprochait à Léonardo sur la fin d'être devenu une « tapette », mais si il c'était féminisé, c'était en partie parce qu'il espérait qu'en devenant ainsi, Ezio ne le tromperait pas une fois de plus avec une femme. Mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse, et le Auditore avait fini dans les bras de Caterina Sforza.

-Je sais que tu es fâchée de voir Ezio dans un état lamentable à cause de tout cela. Mais, Claudia, il est adulte. Ils l'étaient tous les deux, et il ont commis des fautes. A présent, ils doivent assumer, et accepter d'aller de l'avant. Lâcher prise. C'est ce qu'à fait Léonardo. Et franchement, je souhaite à Ezio d'en faire autant. Et j'espère sincèrement que tous les trois, nous pourrons un jour à nouveau nous entendre. Qu'il aura pris du recule. Mais s'il n'en ait pas capable… (il baissa le regard, et soupira, avant de terminer)… alors tant pis pour lui.

Ayant terminé, il descendit de deux marches, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau, et se retourna, visiblement déterminé à ajouter une chose. Et son regard brillait d'une conviction profonde :

-Ha, encore une chose Claudia ! Si j'apprend que tu pourris la vie de Léo à cause de toute cette histoire, gare à toi !

-Des menaces ?

-Des promesses. J'ai juré devant Dieu ( _plutôt Elvis en fait, mais t'as pas besoin de le savoir_ ) de le chérir et de le défendre jusqu'à la mort. Et c'est ce que je ferais. Je t'aime bien Claudia, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie pour être bien ! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée !

Puis il partit définitivement. Claudia, bouche-bée, le regarda traverser l'étage et aller prendre l'ascenseur (Lucy et Malik en descendaient). Elle était stupéfaite de la réaction de César. Elle le pensait plus colérique, mais visiblement, il avait muri depuis le temps où il se bagarrait au côté de son frère. Et elle devait reconnaitre que son discourt final l'avait déconcertée, mais en bien. Il avait l'air de réellement tenir à Léo. Et, bien qu'elle soit toujours énervée pour Ezio, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Voir romantique. Elle aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un l'aime autant et tienne de telle discours sur elle. Quelqu'un avec qui vieillir et fonder une famille…

Elle sentit une légère tristesse l'envahir en ayant cette pensée. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surfaces. Joyeux et à la fois douloureux.

 _Darim_ …

Les repoussant de toutes ses forces, posant instinctivement sa main sur son ventre, se rappelant lorsqu'il était gonflé car un bébé – SON bébé – s'y trouvait, elle alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, et se remit au travail avec plus d'acharnement. Il lui fallait s'occuper l'esprit lorsqu'elle redevenait mélancolique. Le passé était le passé. Il fallait « aller de l'avant », comme disait si bien le Borgia.

Après un petit quart d'heure, son téléphone cellulaire vibra. Elle vérifia le message. Il venait de Yusuf, en Italie. Ezio était arrivé à l'aéroport de Florence. Il serait à la villa dans quelques heures.

oOoOoOo

La journée touchait presque à sa fin, et Lucy paniquait dans son bureau. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Mais pourquoi avait-elle continué à mentir à Malik ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas osé lui avouer toute la vérité. Oui ça aurait été horrible, et il y aurait eu des représailles, lourdes même. Mais c'était son meilleur ami ! Avait-elle donc si peu confiances en leur amitié ?!

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à toutes ses questions. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle gardait en elle le sentiment atroce qu'elle venait de perdre Malik. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour. Elle le savait, et ça la tuait de l'intérieur. Elle aurait préféré mille fois mourir que de voir disparaitre de sa vie la première personne qui lui ait un jour tendu la main.

Bien sûr, Rebecca était sa meilleure amie, et elle n'avait pas de secret pour elle. Mais Malik était bien plus qu'un meilleur ami. C'était sa famille. Le seul qui la comprenait entièrement, qui n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir comment elle allait.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et elle s'en mordait les doigts. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir le courage de ce lever maintenant, et d'aller tout lui avouer. Elle était sûr que si elle le faisait là, tout de suite, elle pouvait encore changer les choses. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se lever. Elle restait paralysée par la peur, assise dans son fauteuil.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'entra dans le bureau Rebecca, tout sourire.

-Salut ma grande ! Ca va ?

Elle se figea au milieu du bureau en voyant l'air de détresse de son amie, et ferma la porte immédiatement pour plus d'intimité. Elle revint vers elle et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

Lucy prit une grande respiration, regarda Rebby droit dans les yeux, et avoua :

-Malik est au courant qu'Altaïr l'a trompé. Il le lui a dit.

Le visage de Rebecca se crispa un peu, elle se pinça les lèvres, sembla réfléchir, se gratta la tête, et parla :

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi Alty avait l'air si perturbé à midi… enfin, bref. Et donc ? Malik sait que c'est ton la garce qui couche avec son mec et il te fait la gueule ?

Décidément, le détachement total que pouvait avoir Rebecca par rapport à toute les situation possible l'étonnerait toujours. Elle disait cela comme si elles discutaient maquillage. Ne comprenait-elle donc pas la gravité de cette situation ? Et est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de la traiter de garce ? Bon, ça, peut importe. A la limite, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-Non.

-Bein alors, pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

-Reb… Malik m'a demandé ce qu'il devait faire par rapport à Altaïr. Je me suis retrouvée à ce qu'il m'avoue qu'il était cocu…

-Et alors, tu en as profité pour tout lui avouer j'espère.

-Non

-Tu es une abrutie, j'espère que tu le sais.

Lucy ne répondit pas. Rebecca avait toujours été direct, ne prenant pas de gants. Et là, une fois encore, elle avait raison. Même si ça faisait mal à entendre.

-Tu sais très bien que Malik va mal réagir, qu'il l'apprenne maintenant ou plus tard. Mais je pense sérieusement que si c'est toi qui le lui dit, ça passera mieux que si Altaïr viens à lâcher le morceau où s'il l'apprend pas un tiers.

En disant cela, elle se désigna elle-même d'un mouvement de main. La blonde la regarda en ouvrants de grands yeux, abasourdie. Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris ?

-Tu n'oserais pas… ? balbutia-t-elle, terrifiée.

-Si, trancha simplement l'autre.

-Mais tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es censée me soutenir ! s'exclama Lucy en se relevant vivement, tapant des mains sur le bureau.

-Et t'aider quand tu fais de mauvais choix ! rétorqua Rebecca, haussant le ton. Et crois moi, mentir à Malik, alors que vous êtes quasiment comme frère et sœur, c'est le pire choix que tu n'ai jamais fais depuis des années ! Je n'approuve pas !

-Alors tu serais prête à aller tout lui balancer ?

-Si tu m'y forces, oui, se calma Rebecca.

-Mais….mais…mais il va me haïr Reb, je… je peux pas faire ça, se calma la blonde en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil, sentant l'énergie la quitter.

-Si tu peux, fit son amie d'un ton rassurant, baissant le ton et s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau pour lui prendre la main. Et tu vas le faire. Malik va te faire la gueule, parce que c'est normal, puis les choses se tasseront, et vous vous reparlerez.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Lulu, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Malik est ton meilleur ami, tu penses qu'il pourrait t'en vouloir à vie ? Moi pas. Il comprendra que tu regrettes sincèrement, et il te pardonnera. Après tout, il a bien pardonner à Altaïr après six ans de colère.

-Six ans, c'est bien ça qui me fait peur.

-Il faudra ce qu'il faudra, mais je te le dis, ça va aller. Mieux vaut six ans, et retrouver ses amis, que mentir et les perdre à jamais.

Lucy ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant le pour et le contre. Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort. Poussant un nouveau soupire, elle releva la tête vers son amie, et répondit :

-Très bien. Je vais lui dire… mais pas aujourd'hui…

-Tu commences comme ça et après tu te défile. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Alors, pour te pousser à faire les choses, je te donne 48 heures.

-Pour quoi ? sursauta encore Lucy.

-Pour dire toute la vérité à Malik. Soit, tu ne veux pas le faire aujourd'hui, je comprend, c'est encore frais. Mais si dans quarante-huit heures tu ne lui a rien dit, alors je ferais en sorte qu'il l'apprenne.

-Je te hais, marmonna la blonde.

-Tu m'adore, et tu me diras surement merci un de ces jours, lui sourit Rebecca.

-Peut-être, mais là tout de suite, je te hais, répliqua froidement Lucy.

-Ca te passera après un bon mojito ! argumenta l'autre avec un grand sourire. Allez, je t'invite à boire un verre, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix, la motarde attrapa son amie par sous le bras et la fit se lever. Lucy eut juste le temps de prendre son sac à main qu'elle se faisait déjà entrainer vers les ascenseurs. Elles allèrent prendre la voiture de Lucy, Rebecca prenant le volant, et partirent pour le centre ville. Mario ne faisait pas les mojito, mais il y avait un club en ville qui les préparait à la perfection.

oOoOoOo

Altaïr était encore dans son bureau bien après l'heure de la quille. Il était déprimé, et n'avait pas envie de sortir d'ici. Ni même de rentrer. Mais qu'avait-il comme autre choix ? Il pouvait éventuellement retarder le moment de retourner chez lui – enfin, chez Malik plutôt, car il n'était que sous-locataire – en allant boire un verre ou se balader. Mais tôt ou tard il devrait tout de même rentrer. Et affronter Malik.

Voyant que Connor commençait à faire sa ronde du soir pour s'assurer de la sécurité du bâtiment (entre autre, s'assurer que tout le matériel électrique était débranché pour éviter un incendie) il finit par se décider à plier ses affaires. Il soupira profondément, boucla son PC, se passa les mains sur le visage et rangea les dossiers qui trainaient sur son bureau.

Il en rangea un dans sa serviette, comme il devrait surement passer la nuit sur le canapé, autant avoir de quoi s'occuper. Il sortit de son boxe, salua l'Amérindien, ainsi que les gars de l'équipe de nettoyage qui arrivaient tranquillement, jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Malik. Son amant n'était plus là. Sans doute était-il déjà rentré. Il quitta donc le bâtiment et marcha à pas lent le long de la rue, histoire de retarder le plus possible le moment d'arriver. Mais l'immeuble n'était définitivement pas assez loin.

Et d'un certain point de vu, plus il trainait, plus il risquait de se voir harceler de question pour où il était, mais surtout _avec qui_ il était. Soupirant encore, il emprunta les escaliers, et arriva au cinquième étage. Il fut surpris de croiser Claudia (en tee-shirt, et pantalon, c'était hyper rare) dans le couloir, en train de porter un gros carton dans l'appartement d'Ezio.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-J'emménage, répondit simplement sa cousine en posant le lourd carton dans l'entrée de l'appartement, s'essuyant ensuite le front d'un revers de la main.

-Avec Ezio ? fut interloquer Altaïr. Mais, il n'y a qu'une chambre dans cet appart… vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir ensemble, ce serait glauque.

-Ecoute, fit Claudia en s'approchant, lui posant les mains sur les épaule. J'avais l'intention de le dire à tout le monde demain, mais toi tu es de la famille, alors je vais te mettre au parfum tout de suite… Ezio c'est tiré en Italie.

-Pardon ?! sursauta vivement Altaïr, abasourdi.

-Ouais, il a pas aimé le mariage de Léo…

-Ce que je peux comprendre, lui coupa-t-il la parole.

-…et a décidé de s'offrir un nouveau départ, ailleurs, loin de toutes nos conneries. Alors il m'a céder l'appartement, et j'emménage.

D'un certain point de vu, le jeune homme n'était que partiellement surpris de cette annonce. Après tout, il avait lui-même fait un petit sketch sur l'importance de prendre du recule à son cousin, deux jours plus tôt. Mais il pensait d'avantage à partir en vacances une semaine à L.A prendre le soleil, où à Las Vegas, où ailleurs, mais sur le territoire, pas à l'autre bout du monde, et pas de manière aussi précipitée et en se débarrassant de toute attache ici. Visiblement, il avait dû mal s'exprimer, ou Ezio avait mal compris… un des deux. Bref, le problème n'était pas là.

-Bon, d'accord, finit-il par lâcher, toujours perplexe.

-T'as l'air de pas trop mal le prendre, se moqua Claudia.

-Il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut… mais, il a dit s'il allait revenir ?

-Probablement jamais, je l'ai eu au téléphone hier soir, et Yusuf, notre gardien à Monterigionni m'a confirmé qu'il était arrivé visiblement déterminé. Donc bon.

-Ok. Bon, bein… bienvenue chère voisine alors, sourit-t-il simplement en réponse.

-Merci. Je vous inviterais toi et Malik à boire un verre de vin quand je serais installée d'ici un où deux jours.

-Ca marche. Bonne soirée alors Claudia, salua Altaïr en sortant ses clés de sa poches.

-A demain cousin.

Et il entra dans l'appartement. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il jeta le trousseau dans le cendrier qui servait de vide-poche dans l'entrée, et fut surpris de trouver Malik en train de mettre la table au comptoir de la cuisine. Le four vrombissait légèrement, et une odeur délicieuse de lasagne imprégnait la pièce.

Le cadre avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas encore changé, toujours dans sa chemise bleu pâle et son gilet noir. Il avait les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, et un torchon de cuisine jeté sur l'épaule. Il terminait d'allumer une bougie, posée entre les deux assiettes.

Il se redressa, et observa un instant le responsable marketing, l'air hésitant et légèrement incertain. On aurait dit qu'il se demandait lui-même ce qu'il était en train de faire. Peut-être ne le savait-il pas lui-même exactement. Mais ça se voyait qu'il stressait un peu, car il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Après un petit moment de silence gêné, Altaïr se risqua à ouvrir la bouche pour demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On a quelque chose à fêter ?

Malik prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux, déglutit bruyamment (visiblement, il se contenait pour ne pas exploser), puis désigna un tabouret, et ordonna calmement.

-Assied toi s'il te plait, il faut que l'on parle tous les deux.


	4. Chapter 4 : Passassion

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Passation**

La journée venait à peine de commencer, mais le personnel de la DaVinci Incorporation était déjà en effervescence. La direction avait fait passé une note de service afin d'organiser une réunion d'urgence à neuf heures pétante. Chacun se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Y compris Léonardo, qui ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Il n'avait jamais fait passer ce mot.

-Je n'ai jamais donné rendez-vous pour une réunion de crise, s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de Rebecca et Lucy.

Ils se trouvaient tous trois sur la passerelle, Léo lui ayant demandé pourquoi elles tenaient tant à se rendre en salle de conférence.

-Mais enfin, regarde ! rétorqua Rebecca en lui tendant son téléphone, sur lequel elle avait ouvert le mail d'information.

Il lut rapidement le message, et fronça les sourcils. Il devait tirer cette histoire au clair. Il ne voyait que deux explications possibles. Assia monta à cet instant le long de l'escalier, une chance pour lui. En général, il passait toujours par elle, sa fidèle secrétaire, pour ce genre de note de service. Il l'interpella donc :

-Assia, trésor, est-ce que tu aurais par hasard connaissance d'une certaine note pour une réunion ce matin ?

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés en s'approchant du reste du groupe.

-Si vous parlez du message que j'ai reçu ce matin à 7 heures, j'en étais la première surprise. Vous ne m'aviez pas demandé de le rédiger.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire, soupira Rebecca en se massant légèrement le ventre (elle commençait à avoir ses nausées matinales).

Léonardo soupira profondément. Si ce n'était pas la solution A, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, concrètement. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas protester du coup. Légalement, il n'avait rien à dire.

-Bon, je crois devinez où se situe le problème, fit-il avec agacement. Aller, tous en salle de réunion. Je vous expliquerais…

Le regardant de manière intriguée, les trois filles lui passèrent à côte et se rendirent dans l'aquarium. Léo resta un instant à tenter de se calmer, sentant la colère le gagner gentiment. Il tapotait nerveusement du bout des doigts sur la rambarde de la passerelle, contemplant ses locaux en contre-bas, tâchant de contenir l'envie de meurtre qui le lancinait.

Il entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur (ce petit bruit de clochette insupportable), et vit Claudia en descendre. Elle arborait un sourire satisfait, et semblait c'être habillée tout spécialement pour l'occasion. Tailleur complet, gilet parfaitement tiré, cravate et talons (épais, elle avait prévu le coup avec les grilles de la passerelle). Une serviette en cuire dans une main, un café dans l'autre. La Cheffe d'entreprise par excellence.

Elle leva la tête, aperçut Léonardo, esquissa un grand sourire, et bomba légèrement le torse en lui lançant :

-Bonjour Léonardo, tu sembles grognon ce matin !

-Ne penses-tu pas qu'il y ait une bonne raison à cela ? rétorqua froidement, mais poliment, le blondinet en la regardant littéralement de haut.

Claudia fit une moue dédaigneuse, haussant les épaules au passage, et continua à traverser l'étage sous le regard de son « associé », buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Allons, ne fais pas ton grincheux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton presque amical.

Elle grimpa rapidement l'escalier et vint à sa rencontre, souriant toujours cordialement.

-Je ne suis pas grincheux, répondit simplement Léonard, calme, en posant sur elle un regard noir. Je tiens seulement à te rappeler que nous sommes associés, tu n'as donc pas à décider d'une réunion exceptionnelle sans m'en avoir parlé préalablement.

Claudia soupira doucement. Puis le regarda dans les yeux, souriant toujours, et répondit de manière hautaine :

-Ecoute, Léo, j'en suis consciente (en disant cela elle se posa une main sur la poitrine comme pour plaider sa culpabilité). Et j'ai bien tenté de t'en avertir ce matin, pour avoir ton approbation… Sauf que tu n'étais pas là. C'est Desmond qui a répondu au téléphone et qui m'a averti de ton absence. Hors, si je m'en réfère au règlement interne (elle fouilla un instant son sac, et en sortit le dossier des chartres de la DaVinci Inc, qu'elle lui tendit), article 12 alinéa 3 : « Si l'un des membres de direction est absent ou injoignable pour quelque raison que ce soit, l'autre a toute autorité à prendre les décisions seuls pour tout ce qui concerne la bonne marche de l'entreprise ».

Léo grimaça en roulant le dossier dans ses mains. Il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Ezio et lui avaient bels et bien rédigé cette règle au moment de la mise en place du règlement interne de l'entreprise, près de trois ans plus tôt. Et bien que la pastille ait du mal à passer, il devait reconnaitre qu'il ne pouvait pas tellement protester. Sauf en un point :

-J'ai un portable, tu sais, fit-il en la toisant vivement :

Elle l'observa une seconde, haussa encore les épaules et lui passa à côté pour gagner la salle de conférence en lâchant :

-Je n'avais pas ton numéro.

Le blondinet, choqué de cette réplique, lui rappela, toujours calmement pour ne pas ameuter tout le monde :

-Je te rappelle que je reste actionnaire majoritaire.

Claudia s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte, se tourna vers lui, l'observa un instant, esquissa un sourire juste perfide et répliqua :

-Pour l'instant.

Puis elle disparut en salle de réunion. Léonardo, sentant l'envie de l'étrangler monter en lui, leva le dossier qu'elle venait de lui donner jusqu'à son visage et le mordit pour tenter de canaliser toute cette colère. En dessous, dans l'étage, l'ascenseur tinta à nouveau. Clay et Connor arrivèrent. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté, Clay se risqua à lui lancer :

-Vous avez pas l'air bien patron, tout va bien ?

-En salle de réunion, se contenta d'articuler le plus calmement possible Léonardo, soupirant intérieurement.

Il resta un instant seul, tentant de reprendre son calme. Lorsqu'il retrouva un rythme de respiration plus lent, Assia apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'interpela avec douceur :

-Léonardo, nous allons commencez, vous venez ?

La mort dans l'âme, il se contenta de lui répondre par un demi-sourire (elle n'y était pour rien), et se joignit au reste du groupe. Il fut surpris cependant en bien, malgré son envie de meurtre, que Claudia lui ait laissé la chaise du PDG, en bout de table, près du tableau blanc. Il vint prendre place, tâchant de garder contenance afin de ne pas perdre la face devant ses employés.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel chacun s'observa en silence. Sauf Claudia, qui semblait absorbée par la lecture d'un dossier posé devant elle dans son portfolio. Après un moment, elle finit par lever la tête, et déclara d'un air satisfait en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge au mur :

-Bien, tout le monde et là ? Parfait nous allons pouvoir commencer !

-Heu, fit Rebecca pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Non, il manque Altaïr et Malik, on doit encore les attendre.

En disant cela, elle avait désigné les deux places vides autour de la table. Claudia, en se levant pour aller fermer la porte, décida de préciser :

-Non, ils ne se joindront pas à nous pour cette séance d'information et arriveront plus tard. Ils m'en ont informé directement ce matin.

Léo tapa du plat de la main sur la table, Claudia tourna la tête vers lui en clignant des yeux, le regardant avec surprise.

-Donc tu organises une réunion sans me consulter et en plus, tu la mènes sans le second de l'entreprise, ni notre responsable du marketing.

-Pff, ça va, calme ta joie Léonardo, riposta calmement la jeune femme en revenant s'assoir. Je n'ai rien l'intention de dire durant cette réunion qu'ils ne sachent déjà tous les deux.

Les autres les observaient en silence. Ils devaient sans doute se demander pourquoi la comptable et le PDG se prenait autant la tête. Il fallait avouer qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient encore la nouvelle du transfert de pouvoir. Il n'y avait qu'Altaïr qui sache pour l'instant. Et par extension, surement Malik aussi.

-Et pourquoi ne viennent-il pas ? demanda un peu sèchement le blondinet en la dévisageant.

-Ils ont évoqué « un problème personnel », répondit Claudia en mimant les guillemets avec les doigts. Je n'ai pas a leur demander d'avantage d'explication dans ce genre de situation.

Personne ne remarqua, mais Lucy se raidit légèrement sur son siège à ses mots. Elle se doutait parfaitement de quel genre de « problème personnel » il devait s'agir. Elle espérait juste qu'Altaïr n'avait pas dévoilé leurs secrets honteux à tous les deux. C'était à elle de le faire, elle en était consciente.

Personne ne remarqua non plus Rebecca, fixant par réflexe Lucy, car elle se demandait si celle-ci avait finalement téléphoné à Malik après qu'elles se soient sép0arée la veille pour tout lui avouer.

On ne fit pas non plus attention à Connor, qui regardait également Lucy, la dévorant littéralement du regard avec tendresse, s'interrogeant sur le fait qu'elle ait prit une décision pour eux deux ou non.

La tension entre les deux protagonistes était palpable. Et cela ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. A tel point que Clay se pencha un peu vers Rebecca, et lui demanda en chuchotant :

-Ils font un match ou quoi ?

-Ferme-la, rétorqua simplement la motarde.

Les deux autres continuaient leur combat verbal.

-Tu leurs as rappelé que ce genre de situation n'est pas tolérable, continua Léo. Les absences pour raison personnelle doivent être annoncées au moins 48 heures à l'avance, sauf en cas de décès dans la famille. Tu sais, c'est écrit dans le règlement, article 24 alinéa 2.

En disant cela, il posa devant elle le dossier qu'elle lui avait remis un instant plus tôt. Elle lui sourit et se contenta de le repousser du bout de son stylobille, de manière presque dédaigneuse.

-Oui, mais il est cité, deux articles plus loin, que la Direction a le droit de préférer rendre les heures supplémentaire, rappela la jeune femme. Sans préavis nécessaire, plutôt que de les payer.

-Uniquement à condition que cette ristourne des heures n'excède pas 40% du total des heures supplémentaires, se renfrogna Léo.

-Ne t'en fais pas, rebondit simplement Claudia, tout sourire. Je pense que ce n'est pas une journée de congé qui risque d'entamer ce pourcentage. Pour te le prouver, voici les feuilles de pointages de nos deux employés.

En disant cela, elle extirpa de son portfolio les deux documents susnommés et les glissa devant lui. Il les examina très succinctement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, et soupira profondément. Il était malheureusement obligé de s'avouer vaincu. Et celui lui coutait cher moralement. Il se tut donc enfin, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter.

Il y eut un bref silence, les autres n'osant ni bouger ni dire un mot, ne sachant pas si c'était terminé ou pas. On aurait sans doute pu entendre une mouche volé dans la pièce. Après un instant, Assia déglutit difficilement, et se risqua à poser une question. En temps que secrétaire, elle savait qu'elle était désignée d'office, de manière tacite, pour ce genre de situation.

-Heu… Léonardo, Claudia, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez exactement ? Pourquoi sommes nous réunis ce matin ?

La sœur Auditore esquissa un sourire satisfait. Elle était contente que ce soit Assia qui pose la question. Elle la regarda, puis se tourna vers Léo et lui demanda :

-Tu leur dis ou tu souhaites que je m'en charge ?

Léonardo soupira, mais se tut. Il n'avait même plus la force ou l'envie de parler. Il savait que de toute façon, ses employés allaient réagir de manière soit violente soit incrédule à l'annonce qui allait être fait. Autant que ce soit sa nouvelle « associée » qui s'en charge. Puisqu'elle semblait tellement désireuse de diriger les opérations. Il lui fit donc un petit signe de tête en se laissant aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, se posant une main sur la tempe gauche pour se masser un peu en même temps.

Claudia se leva donc, retirant les bords de sa veste de tailleur, s'éclairci la gorge, et prit la parole.

-Chers collègues, j'ai quelques annonces à vous faire…

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui prend la parole ? interrogea Connor, l'interrompant tout en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

-Je vais y venir, poursuivit la jeune femme sans se laisser déconcentrer. Voilà, je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne façon de le dire, alors je vais aller droit au but : Mon frère, Ezio, est parti.

Ils ne semblèrent pas comprendre tout de suite l'ampleur de cette réplique, et un court silence plana sur la pièce.

-Parti ? finit par relever Lucy. Mais… comment ça, « parti » ?

-Parti, dans le sens définitif du terme, je suppose, se dépêcha d'ajouter Claudia, toujours très calme.

-Tu supposes ? fit Léo en l'observant, heureux de cette ouverture pour la prendre à contrepieds.

La jeune femme tourna sur lui un regard hostile, continuant de sourire, mais ne se laissa pas désarçonner pour autant.

-Oui, je suppose, ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'ensemble des employés. En effet, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui faudra pour se remettre de ton mariage exprès avec Cesare (Léo la dévisagea vivement en crispant sa main sur le bord de la table). Comme aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Mais dans le cas où il est en Italie, je doute qu'il revienne de sitôt.

-J'avoue que j'ai de la peine à suivre, parla Clay, qui n'était pas très réveillé ce matin.

-Attends, le coupa Rebecca en se penchant légèrement en avant, luttant contre une nausée. Y a un truc qui me chiffonne… si Ezio est parti en Italie... qu'est-ce que ça implique concrètement ?

-Oui, Rebecca pose une excellente question, la soutint Connor en croisant les mains sur la table devant lui. En soi-même le départ d'Ezio est choquant, et plutôt malvenu si près de la fête de la Fondation, mais nous tournions déjà sans lui depuis quelques mois. Je ne penses donc pas que cela justifie une réunion d'urgence, A moins qu'il n'y ai un autre sujet à aborder.

Claudia sourit à nouveau en regardant l'Amérindien. Il venait de poser la question qu'elle voulait entendre.

-Non, en effet, approuva-t-elle. En revanche, l'annonce suivante vous permettra de mieux appréhender la problématique et l'importance de cette réunion. Mais je crois que je vais laisser notre très cher PDG vous annoncer la nouvelle.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le toisa avec amusement, et se rassit. Léonardo la contempla avec une rage contenue durant un instant, puis soupira profondément, et se leva à son tour. Il regarda chacun de ses employés et amis tour à tour, prit une grande inspiration, déglutit, et expliqua :

-Je confirme le départ d'Ezio, j'en suis le premier étonné, mais je ne peux toutefois pas le blâmer de sa décision de départ. Je reconnais ne pas avoir forcément fais les choses correctement vis-à-vis de lui. Et si certain de vous pensent que je suis fautif, je leur donne volontiers raison.

-Vas droit à l'essentiel, marmonna Claudia en faisant semblant de lire un document.

Léo lui lança un regard de biais (tout le monde suivi son regard), puis il poursuivit :

-Et donc, en attendant qu'il se calme et revienne…

-Il ne reviendra pas, marmonna encore la jeune femme en jouant d'un air distrait avec son stylo.

-…Il semblerait qu'il ait transmis tous ses droit et actions sur l'entreprise à Claudia.

-Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Connor et Lucy, en ouvrant de gros yeux.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, interrogea Assia, tombant des nues.

-Non, affirma Claudia, en se levant à nouveau, un sourire triomphal sur le visage. C'est pour vous mettre au courant de ces changements que je tenais à organiser cette réunion. En effet, à partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à un éventuel retour de mon frère, je prendrais part de manière active dans les affaires de directorat, afin de contribuer au bon fonctionnement de l'entreprise.

-Je crains le pire, exprima Connor entre ses dents.

-Je sais que cela peut faire l'effet d'un choc, poursuivit la sœur Auditore. Mais je vous promets, et à toi aussi Léo, de tout faire pour que les choses aillent au mieux et que la transition se passe sans anicroche.

-Parfait, fit ironiquement Rebecca qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus tout en applaudissant. C'est merveilleux, félicitation à toi Claudia, vive la nouvelle direction, _et caetera_ … on peut y aller à présent ?

-Pas encore, la coupa dans son élan Claudia. Si je vous ai réuni, c'est également pour faire le point sur l'avancée de l'organisation de la fête de la Fondation. J'ai besoin de connaitre exactement vos projets, car je dois me rendre à une réunion du Conseil en fin d'après-midi, mon frère m'ayant par la même transmit son droit au siège.

-Super, soupira Léo en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil.

Il n'était pas au courant pour ça. Alors, en plus de devoir lutter contre elle au boulot, il devrait aussi ce la coltiner aux réunions du Conseil quand il irait donner conférence ce soir ! C'était vraiment le bouquet.

Claudia commença donc la réunion. Il s'écoula à peine une dizaine de minutes avant que Rebecca ne se lève, attirant sur elle les regards, et déclare :

-Vous m'excuserez, j'en peux vraiment plus !

Sans attendre de réponse ou de contestations, elle se saisit de la poubelle à papier (heureusement elle contenait un sac plastique) et se précipita hors de la salle. On l'entendit vomir largement avant qu'elle n'ait atteint l'escalier pour se précipiter aux toilettes.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? interrogea Connor, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine réaction.

-Elle a encore les nausées matinales ? interrogea Assia en lançant un regard à Lucy.

-Oui, affirma-t-elle en soupirant.

-Bon, je propose une courte pause, approuva Claudia en reposant les papiers qu'elle avait en main. Lucy, tu devrais aller voir comment elle va.

Soupirant encore, la blonde se leva, imitée par deux autres, et sortit de la pièce. Pendant que les autres allaient se prendre un café dans l'espace pause, elle se dirigea aux toilettes, et alla soutenir son amie.

-Reby, ça va ? interrogea –t-elle en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie, agenouillée devant une cuvette de WC.

Celle-ci se redressa, le visage défait, et la toisa vivement du regard.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? J'ai un affreux petit parasite qui me fait vomir tous les matins et grandit dans mon ventre en pompant mon énergie !

-Oui, on appelle ça un bébé, répondit platement Lucy en haussant les épaules.

-Vivement la semaine prochaine d'en être enfin débarrassé.

La blonde ne dit rien, mais la réaction de son amie la choquait profondément. D'accord, elle acceptait la décision de son amie, mais elle-même avait toujours été parfaitement opposée à l'avortement. Et la pilule était dure à avaler. Toutefois, elle préféra ne rien dire. On ne pouvait pas discuter de manière rationnelle avec une femme chamboulée par les hormones de grossesses, et nauséeuse.

Elle se contenta donc de lui tapoter dans le dos pendant qu'elle avait un nouveau spasme. Après un instant sans que plus rien ne se passe, Rebecca se redressa, s'essuya la bouche avec un morceau de papier toilette, et tira la chasse. Elle sortit ensuite de la poche de son blouson un petit flacon de lotion buccale et se gargarisa.

-Tu en penses quoi du départ d'Ezio, toi ? demanda-t-elle après s'être bien rincé la bouche.

-Franchement, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à assimiler la situation, avoua la blonde.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

-C'est tellement soudain et inattendu… j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

-Moi non plus, approuva la noiraude. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec Claudia au pouvoir, ça risque de jazzer.

-Oui, je le crains aussi. J'ai peur qu'elle et Léo ne parvienne pas à s'entendre.

-Effectivement, ce serait catastrophique. On risque d'en pâtir.

-Enfin, espérons qu'ils arriveront à se comporter en adultes…

Rebecca lui lança un regard avec une moue qui signifiait clairement « tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? ». Soupirant toutes deux, elles sortirent des toilettes et rejoignirent les autres devant la baie vitrée pour prendre un rafraîchissement. On entendait des éclats de voix dans la salle de réunions au-dessus. Léo et Claudia y étaient restés seuls.

-Et voilà, ça commence, fit Rebecca avec agacement.

-Je crois qu'on ferait bien de déjà commencé à chercher du boulot ailleurs, se moqua légèrement Connor.

Lucy, à cette réplique, lui lança directement un regard perplexe. Ce genre de phrase ne la rassurait pas forcément. Surtout en sachant qu'il avait une proposition ailleurs. Si la situation l'y poussait, elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à protéger ses arrières en acceptant de repartir dans l'armée. Et elle n'était toujours pas certaine de savoir si elle voulait le laisser partir ou non.

-Ils vont couler la boite, cela ne fais aucun doute, approuva Rebecca en prenant un verre d'eau.

-Peut-être pas, tenta de tempérer Assia. Si ça se trouve, Claudia fera une meilleure directrice qu'Ezio. Après tout, il n'était pas très présent il faut bien l'avouer.

-Oui, mais toi on sait que tu es une grande copine de Claudia, lui rappela sans aucune méchanceté Lucy.

-Si je voulais ton avis je te le demanderais, répliqua perfidement Assia avec un grand sourire à son encontre.

Tout le monde en resta baba. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de la secrétaire d'être aussi acide avec quelqu'un. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle en avait visiblement après la blonde. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle était trop déstabilisée par le comportement de la secrétaire à son égard, et se demandait réellement ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour la mettre en rogne contre elle.

Décidant de ne pas perdre la face devant elle, mais profondément affectée, elle détourna l'attention lorsqu'un nouvel éclat de voix se fit entendre à l'étage.

\- Je vais allez voir s'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-Et moi je crois que je vais sortir prendre l'air, précisa Rebecca, pâlotte avec une grimace d'écœurement en posant une main sur son ventre. Mon estomac ne veut pas me laisser.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne, proposa gentiment Assia (ce qui surpris tout le monde à cause du _switch_ de comportement flagrant dont elle faisait preuve).

-Non, ça va aller, merci.

La motarde se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, descendit dans la hall, le traversa à grand pas, sentant ses entrailles se contracter, le cœur s'accélérant, et sortit sur le trottoir en ouvrant grand la bouche pour prendre une généreuse goulée d'air.

Elle respira profondément, se plaquant à la baie vitrée, jeta la tête en arrière pour libérer les voies respiratoires et ferma les yeux. Elle prit de grandes inspirations, et expirait longuement dans l'espoir de calmer ses nausées qui étaient persistantes.

 _Vivement d'en finir_ , songea-t-elle, non sans une note d'amertume.

-Ca va Rebbeca ? interrogea une voix familière près d'elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec stupeur et constata la présence devant elle de Malik, qui semblait être arrivé de nulle part.

Il se tenait à une enjambée d'elle, le fixant avec inquiétude et sollicitude. Il avait de grandes poches sous les yeux, signe de fatigue avancée, et l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de mener une bataille ardue.

-Ouais, ça va, répondit la jeune femme en continuant de prendre de grandes respirations tout en se penchant en avant pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux afin de détendre ses muscles. Les joies des nausées matinales… Et toi, ça va ? Vous nous avez manquez à cette réunion. Altaïr n'est pas avec toi ?

En demandant cela, elle regarda un peu partout autour, se rendant compte de l'absence du responsable marketing. Malik baissa les yeux avec une moue étrange, comme s'il était totalement épuisé et désabuser. Cela sembla étrange à la motarde, qui l'observa avec sollicitude.

\- Non, il devait encore prendre une douche, finit par répondre le cadre avec un soupir fatigué. Mais il va arriver tout de suite. Claudia vous a annoncé la nouvelle je suppose.

\- Ouais, c'était plutôt inattendu, avoua Rebecca, fermant les yeux pour lutter contre une crampe de son estomac. Vous nous avez manquez à cette réunion.

\- Désolé, mais il fallait vraiment que l'on se parle pour mettre certaines choses au point lui et moi. Par rapport à notre couple.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Malik, et cela interpella Rebecca, qui se sentit obligée de l'interroger, voulant comprendre se qui le tracassait pour pouvoir l'aider.

-Tout va bien ?

Malik soupira encore une fois profondément, haussant les épaules, les bras croisés, un sourire désabusé sur le visage, hochant légèrement la tête. Il se sentait vide. Ni bien ni mal, juste vide. La longue discussion qu'il avait eu durant une grande partie de la nuit et encore ce matin avec Altaïr l'avait littéralement vidé de toute son énergie et sa joie.

Suivant les conseils de Lucy, il avait lancé la conversation la veille durant le repas, prenant la peine de faire savoir à son petit-ami qu'il était réellement furieux contre lui de se qu'il avait fait, mais qu'il pensait pouvoir lui pardonner. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de tout savoir, dans les détails. Ce qu'il entendait par là, bien sûr, c'était surtout tout le mécanisme de pensée qui avait précédé la tromperie, et comment exactement c'était passé la rencontre (abordage, flirt, suit salasse). Bien que cela lui fit très mal à entendre, il avait écouter avec attention ce qu'Altaïr lui avait raconté.

Evidemment, ce dernier ne lui avait pas raconter toute la vérité. Il avait dû improviser au mieux la fausse histoire de sa rencontre avec une femme de trente ans dans un supermarché, qui lui avait proposé de boire un verre. Comme il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Malik et de leur longue abstinence, il avait accepté, sans aucune mauvaise pensée, et avec l'alcool, il avait fini par ce produire ce qui n'aurait pas dû.

Malik avait tout enduré, courageusement, puis avait eu besoin d'un long moment pour encaisser. Altaïr n'avait eu de cesse de s'excuser, de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui jurer que ce n'avait rien représenté pour lui, qu'il était la seule personne qu'il aimait et avec qui il voulait vivre, que ce qui s'était passé ne se reproduirait jamais plus. Au terme de tout cela, il était déjà très tard, presque quatre trois heure du matin, mais ils étaient tous deux trop ébranler pour parvenir à dormir. Emotionnellement à fleur de peau, ils avaient fait l'amour, longuement, afin de tenter de se ressouder.

Epuisé, ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Malik s'était réveillé, il était déjà presque neuf heures et il avait paniqué. Heureusement, Altaïr l' avait rassuré en lui indiquant qu'il s'était lui réveillé avant les heures de travail afin de prévenir Claudia qu'ils seraient absent une bonne partie de la matinée car ils n'avaient pas dormi « pour raisons personnelles » et avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Claudia, face à la mine de zombie de son cousin, n'avait pas insisté et avait accepté. Altaïr était ensuite venu se recoucher auprès de son amant et ils avaient récupérer un minimum.

Bien que Claudia leur ait donné leur journée, Malik souhaitait tout de même se lever et se rendre au travail, il avait besoin d'extérioriser. Bien qu'il ait pris la décision de laisser une chance réelle à son couple en pardonnant au mieux Altaïr, il devait encore décharger le trop plein d'émotion en dégommant un maximum de travail.

-On dira que oui, finit par répondre la cadre à l'attention de Rebecca, posant sur elle un regard épuisé.

-Tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle en voyant bien que quelque chose le tracassait réellement.

Malik soupira encore. Il savait qu'elle insisterait toute la journée maintenant qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle était déjà collante en temps normal, alors travaillée par ses hormones de grossesse… Il décida que de toute manière, elle devait déjà savoir en partie ce qui se tramait, puisqu'il avait parler avec Lucy de l'adultère d'Altaïr. Et comme les deux filles étaient particulièrement soudée l'une à l'autre (il se rendit compte que Lucy était la pointe d'un triangle d'amitié), Rebecca devait avoir entendu parler de toute cette histoire.

-Et bien… fit-il en se raclant la gorge. Disons qu'il nous fallait mettre au point certaine chose par rapport à notre relation.

-Ha ! répliqua sans surprise la noiraude. Oui, cette histoire d'adultère. Je suis navrée Malik, réellement.

-Merci, soupira l'autre.

-Vous avez pu bien en discuter ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

Le cadre ne répondit pas de suite, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue en baissant à nouveau le regard sur le trottoir, puis le reposant sur le visage inquiet de sa collègue, il déclara :

-Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, et je suis obligé de reconnaitre qu'une part de la responsabilité m'incombe.

-Ouais, enfin, il t'a quand même trompé, fit remarqué Rebecca sans tact. C'est pas toi qui le lui a suggérer quant même.

-Chaque couple à ses crise _Rebby_. Ma foi, chez nous c'est de cette manière que la pression c'est évacuée. J'ai déjà mis un point d'honneur à le détester sans raison valable de continuer à le faire pendant six ans… Je crois que pour la peine, je peux bien essayer de lui pardonner et d'aller de l'avant cette fois-ci.

-Donc, tu lui pardonnes, c'est sûr, tu ne va pas faire semblant et te faire du mal inutilement en te rongeant l'esprit ? se soucia sincèrement la motarde.

-Oui ! répondit fermement Malik en le fixant droit dans les yeux, un peu agacé par son insistance. Il m'a tout raconter, dans les détails, m'a avouer avec qui il l'avait fait…

La surprise passa dans le regard de Rebecca qui ouvrit de grand yeux car elle pensait qu'Altaïr avait révéler qu'il s'agissait de Lucy.

-…Et franchement, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de quoi dépenser de l'énergie à en vouloir inutilement. Je leur pardonne ! A lui, et à elle ! Point final, et je ne veux plus en parler !

Rebecca, le bouche toujours bée, revint petit à petit de sa surprise, et eut un grand soupire de soulagement en portant une main à sa poitrine, et sourit.

-Ho mon Dieu, fit-elle avec apaisement. C'est vrai ? Tant mieux alors, ouf ! Tu sais pas comment ça me soulage. Oui, parce que tu sais, elle avait vraiment peur de te le dire et de te perdre pour toujours, alors si tu arrives à lui pardonner je trouve ça bi…

-Attend ?! De qui tu parles là ?! s'exclama subitement Malik, les yeux exorbités, sentant soudainement sa tension remonter d'un coup.

La motarde resta la bouche ouverte, vivement surprise, sa phrase en suspens.

-Heu… et bien, de Lucy, fit-elle, déstabilisée. Tu dois savoir, puisqu'Altaïr t'as tout…

En voyant l'éclat de rage qui passa subitement dans les yeux du cadre, le rouge qui lui monta subitement au visage, le raidissement subit de tout son corps, Rebecca comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une énorme boulette. Du genre de celle qui emporte tout sous son passage.

Malik, visiblement en train de fulminer, serra les poings et leva les yeux sur la baie vitrée, à l'étage des bureaux. Sa collègue n'eut pas de peine à deviner ce qu'il venait de lui passer par la tête. Elle posa une main sur son bras pour essayer de le tempérer – elle n'allait pas tenter de le retenir, elle savait que là, il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire mal pour l'écarter de son passage.

-Malik, non… tenta-t-elle avec une pointe de peur dans la voix, redoutant ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Mais le cadre ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était perdu dans sa fureur. Il dégagea son bras d'un geste busque et s'avança à pas lourds et rapides, rentrant dans le bâtiment sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Rebecca resta plantée sur place, le voyant rentrer dans l'ascenseur, et se plaqua une main sur la bouche en lâchant un « merde » empli de culpabilité. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Altaïr traversa la rue et arriva vers elle, visiblement plus enjoué que son compagnon. Avec un sourire, il l'interpella.

-Salut Rebecca, tu vas bien ?

Toujours avec la main sur la bouche, les yeux brillants, elle se tourna vers lui, le souffle court à cause de l'angoisse qui la saisissait en cet instant. Le sourire d'Altaïr en la voyant ainsi se décomposa et il interrogea, lui-même inquiété :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

oOoOoOo

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec son tintement de clochette habituel, attirant l'attention des autres. Ils étaient encore en train de profiter de la pause café. Lucy était redescendue, s'étant faite répudier à la porte de la salle de conférence. Les deux « patrons » continuaient visiblement à se chamailler à l'étage et ne semblait pas décider à s'arrêter de sitôt. Se rendaient-ils compte qu'ils se décrédibilisaient aux yeux de leurs employés ? Visiblement non !

Voyant Malik sortir de l'ascenseur, Assia eut un grand sourire et lui lança avec enjouement :

-Ha, bonjour Malik, tu vas bien ?!

-Tu es venu quant même finalement, ajouta Connor avec un sourire.

Le cadre ne répondit pas, il avait un regard noir, semblait fulminer, et se dirigeait avec la vitesse et la précision d'un missile en direction du groupe. Au même moment, Altaïr défonça presque la porte donnant sur la cage d'escalier, repéra son amant et s'exclama :

-Malik, attend je t'en supplie !

Mais il était trop tard. Le jeune homme arrivait à la hauteur des autres et se plantait droit comme un piquet en face de Lucy, la dévisageant avec… haine ?! En voyant son regard, Lucy sut immédiatement ce que cela signifiait et son cœur manqua un battement. Toutefois, malgré qu'elle sache parfaitement comment les choses allaient se dérouler, elle ne vit pas arriver la gifle, qui partit comme une flèche.

L'impact de la main de Malik contre sa joue fut d'une violence à laquelle elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Elle produisit un son clair et sec, résonnant dans tout l'étage.

Le temps semblait immobile, personne n'osait bouger ou même respirer, trop médusé par la scène qui se déroulait. Il fallut quelque seconde à Lucy pour reprendre son équilibre, et réussir à regarder à nouveau son meilleur ami, qui la dévisageait toujours avec fureur.

-T'es vraiment qu'une belle pute, lâcha-t-il finalement avec une froideur infinie.

Personne ne comprenait), mais pour Lucy, les choses étaient limpides.

Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami.


End file.
